A Reason To Live
by DevilPriestess
Summary: She had given up. but he wouldn't let her. Lemon warning, rape, strong situation, drug and prostitution. Hinata is a little OOC in the first chapter. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

* * *

This is a new fic that I have been wanting to write for awhile now. so I hope you like it. Lemon so turn away if you don't like lemons. Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

"Hey baby, how about we go somewhere tonight." a man drove slowly next to a walking female. Her midnight hair seemed to glycine in the moonlight. she kept walking.

"How much are you willing to pay?" She said not once letting her lilac eyes look at him.

"300 an hour, How does that sound?" The man said lust filling his eyes. She finally turned to him, smiled and stopped walking. He stopped the car. "Do we have a deal?" she walked around to the passengers side and opened the door. It was her job to pleasure paying customers. She had always done it. She got into a car with a strange man without knowing a name or anything about the person. she wa used to going to a cheap motel and let them have there way with her. It was her only option in her mind to survive.

"So where we going?" she said seductively putting her hand on his leg work her way up. He seemed please with the motion.

"Somewhere Quiet." He said as she stroke the bugle in his pant.

"Sounds perfect." She kissed him on the cheek. about 10 minutes later they pulled up to a motel and he got a room. when they got into the room she sat on the bed. He worked his way to her kissing her lips. He was just like her other customers, He just needed someone to pleasure him. He pulled down his pants revealing an erected member.

"Suck it." He said already jacking himself off. She got onto her knee and stoke member slowly. She then licked it staring with the tip and working her way to the sack. his moans showed that she was doing exactly what he wanted. she put his member in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down. He entangle his fingers in her hair helping her along. "Faster." He began thrust himself into her mouth, with violent force. She ganged a couple of times but she knew to keep it down. he thrusted a final time releasing himself in her mouth. she swallowed all he release. "Suck me til' I'm hard again." he order and she did as she was told. when she finished he stopped her and put her on the bed. "What's your name?" he asked

"Just call me Hina." He began rubbing her femininity as he releaved her of her clothes. _It's just another job. _She thought to herself. He kissed her neck making his way down to her breast. "Oh!" She said sounding somewhat forced but he wouldn't have noticed it. He began sucking on her breast leaving small red marks.

"You're so pretty. I really scored tonight." She looked at the time waiting for him to finish. He apparently couldn't wait to finish. He got her pants off and got ready to penetrate her. "you're gonna love this."

"Do what you want." she said and he began plunging into her. _It's just another job_. She repeated in her head. He continued ramming himself into her occasionally giving a fake moan. he hadn't noticed. he kept kissing her neck. after 30 straight of him having her he finished and pasted out. She waited until 5 minutes later to push him off of her and put back on her clothes. looked at the time and clocked it as 2 hours. she searched his clothes for her wallet and dug in it._ At least he didn't rip me off._ She counted out 600 dollars and put it in her pocket. She walked out of the door and to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

She walked into her apartment and threw her jacket to the ground. 3:00 a.m. _That's earlier then usual. _She thought to herself. She crawled into her bed. throwing her clothes onto the floor. leaving nothing but her under garments. She lied staring up at the white ceiling. She was tired but she couldn't sleep. the constant war inside her head made her restless. She heard a knock on her door.

"Hinata? You home yet?" She heard a male voice.

"Yeah." she got up and began taking the money out of her clothes and putting it somewhere safe.

"Open the door." the man said.

"Give me a second." She put the money in a box on a shelf in her closet and hid it. She then walked to the door to open it only revealing her face. "Yes itachi," the raven haired man stood staring at her and smiled.

"Do you have this months rent?" She looked at the floor in disappointment. She had the money but she didn't wish to give it him. She needed it for something more important.

"No." She said. staring at the ground.

"You know what to do." he said. Hinata shook her head and let him in and walked to her bed. Itachi walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He began unbuckling his pants. she sat at the bed not looking at him. "that's a good girl." he kissed her.

* * *

She woke up feeling arms around her. Itachi was sleeping next to her. She got out of bed and took a bath. Everything was sore. Every single month she ended up sleeping with him for the rent. she hated doing it but she needed all the money she could get so she go somewhere else where no one would know her and she didn't have to whore herself anymore. a couple more jobs and she'll finally be able to get away.

"Hinata," she heard her name being called but didn't want to answer. "Well if you're in there I'm going home, until next month then." She could hear the smugness in his voice. she brought her knees to her chest. _A few more jobs._ She told herself.

* * *

"Hina-chan!" She walked into a dinner as a blonde waitress called to her. "I'll get you some breakfast."

"Thanks Ino." Hinata said. she sat at a table and dazed out of the window. _A few more jobs and it will all be over._ Every time she told herself this she found it harder to believe. this hell was almost over. she would never have to sleep with another man again.

"Here you go." Ino brought her a plate and then sat down. "So what's up?"

"Nothing." Ino frowned.

"Did you work last night?" Ino asked.

"Yes, I got 600 and free rent." Hinata said picking up a fork and poking at her food.

"You really should stop doing this to yourself. It's torture. you know you could always work here. Kunerai said she would gladly hire you."

"No. I don't want any charity. besides I won't be doing this for much longer." Ino sighed.

"Fine. anyway, do you think you can babysit tonight?"

"Okay. For how long?"

"5 til maybe 12."

"Sure." Hinata finally took her bite out the food. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I took a break. and there aren't that many customers. It's fine." Ino said. "So can you pick them up from kindergarten?" Ino said referring to her kids.

"Yeah. I'll gladly do it." she said faking a smile.

"Thank you Hinata." they started to see more people coming in. "I'm going to get back work." She got up from the seat. "See you later." Ino said. Hinata watched her leave and finished the food on her plate to give the paying customers more room.

when she finished she left.

* * *

"Ms. Hinata!" two children ran towards her.

"Hi, you two. how would you like to go to my house?" She said getting on a knee allowing them to hug her.

"Okay" they both said in unison. she took their hands and walked towards the exit of the daycare.

"So how was school?" she asked.

"We made pictures of our favorite animals." said the little blonde boy who looked very much like his mother.

"Yeah, and I made a bunny." (A/N: I just had to put that in there.) She smiled. they were both so adorable.

"I bet it looks pretty Maki." Hinata said to the girl who also looked very much like her mother though she didn't share the same blonde hair trait.

"And I drew a monkey." the boy said.

"And I bet that looks awesome Sota. you guys can show them to me when we get to my house." They smile and walked to the bus stop.

* * *

"We're here" she walked to her door to see that it was forced open. she stopped before opening the door. "You two stay here." they shock their heads and leaned on the wall. She pushed the door open to see that her apartment had been ransacked. Every topple over and out of place. _This can't happening. No this can't be happening._ She could feel tears streaming down her face. she ran to her closet searching for her box. but it wasn't there. "Oh my god! This can't be happening!" she feel to the ground bringing her knees to her chest. She began crying. all the money she saved up all the cash she was going to use to have a better life everything gone.

"Ms. Hinata, what's wrong?" The two children walk into the room. finding her crying. She couldn't even fake a smile like she usually did. All she wanted to do was cry. "Ms. Hinata."

"C-c-can on-on-one of you *sniff* g-g-get me the ph-phone." Maki ran and got it and handed it to her. she dialed 911.

"Hello, please state you emergency."

"I-I've been robbed."

* * *

"So, what did they take, ma'am?"

"A box with every penny I own." She held the two the two children to her chest. A officer asked her questions of the robbery.

"Did you see the person?" He asked.

"No, I came and my whole house was ransacked."

"Okay ma'am. we'll wait til' the detective gets here." It had been 2 hours since she came home to find she had been robbed. She had calmed down but she was now almost emotionless. in her head she had given up on everything. what was the use it would probably take another 2 years at least to get all the money back. She felt as if life was no longer worth living. two more years of selling herself, two more years of sleeping with her landlord, two more years long years. She didn't think she could take it.

She saw a man come up the stairs. Well dressed and rich looking. He was obviously going to Itachi's apartment. there were black circles around his eyes as if he hadn't slept in years. There was no emotion in his eyes. He was probably one of Itachi's jerk friends. He stopped and glared at her as if he were staring into her soul. she turned away. he scared her. Moments later the detective walked in and she explained everything once again.

* * *

Okay that's the first chapter 1. I swear two will be better and there will be more Gaara. yay! review!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

This is a new fic that I have been wanting to write for awhile now. so I hope you like it. Lemon so turn away if you don't like lemons. Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

She sat on the sidewalk wondering what she was going to do. She looked at the passing cars not even putting effort in getting attention. She wondered if she'd be better off dead. Life was just so stressful. If everything was going so wrong was it even worth it. She saw a expensive car come to a stop in front of her. She looked in the window to see nothing a man with blue hair.

"How much?" he ask as she got up. It was sad that he could immediately tell that she was a whore. as if it were branded on her forehead. Was she only good for sex? Was that why she was put on this earth? To remain a toy to the opposite sex.

"How much are you willing to pay?" She asked.

"Three thousand for tonight." He said smugly. She shock her head in agreement. "Well, get in." She went to the passengers side and got in.

"So where to?" She asked giving a seductive smile.

"To a nice hotel." He said with a somewhat devious smile. She turned to him to begin her normal routine but he stopped her. "Let's wait until we get to the hotel." She respected his wishes and sat back in the car seat. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it."

"Whatever you say." She said.

About 20 mins later they pulled up to the konoha inn. one of the best hotel in the konoha. This was a change. usually the rich guys did there best to keep their affairs secret. whatever his reason was she couldn't care about it, she wasn't paid to care. He pulled into a parking space and got out of the car she quickly followed. They went in and he grabbed her had and took her to an elevator. and hit the button for the top floor. This guy was really sparing no expenses. maybe she should have asked for more. when they got off he guided her to a bedroom. he walked in first then she did.

"Hey boys, I brought us a toy to play with." she heard the door close behind her.

"What's going on?" she felt a pair of hands grab her. "Hey let go!" she looked around to see two other males.

"Wow, she sure is pretty. just like I like 'em." The man holding her said and licked her face. She attempted to fight back. She had been set up. she wasn't used to being ganged up on and they didn't look like her normal customers.

"She's trying to fight back. how cute." the other one said.

"What the hell? we didn't agree to this." She said to the guy who brought her to the room.

"Well I just said three thousand for the night. I didn't say how many would be involved." he smiled. "Hey guys I get to have her first." He said. "It's only fair."

"Alright, she's all yours." the guy holding her threw her at the blue haired man.

"No! Stop! Help!"

* * *

She woke up in pain next to the blue haired man. he hadn't pulled out. She began crying. what had she got into. there were bruises all over her body. The other men were naked on the floor. tried to move but couldn't the man was to heavy. it was still night outside. She felt hopeless yet again. there was no one at the door. if she moved quietly she could get away. She commenced in getting him off of her. but it was difficult. She felt a squeeze at her breast.

"Are you trying to escape, beautiful?" he grabbed her by the waist.

"I want to go." she said trying to get he off. she felt a slap to her face.

"I paying for the whole night, and the way I see it I have about 5 more hour. And you better not scream because then you won't have only me to worry about. and beside." he thrusted into her. "I like not sharing you with those two." he grabbed her stomach quenched in pain but kept quiet. she didn't want the other two to wake up. "You understand." She cried.

"Yes. I understand." he smiled.

"that a girl." he continued to have her.

* * *

At about 2 a.m. she was able to escape. The guy was fast asleep in that hotel room. She shivered. as she stumbled through the streets. Her pain could barely carry her. She could barely stay conscious. it was fear keeping her from passing out on the pavement. She left without the money. He body was screaming. but she thought she deserved this. it was going to happen sooner or later. she was just glad to be alive. she leaned against a building tears falling from her lilac eyes. she couldn't walk anymore. she slid to the ground. Her body was covered in bruises. Tears streamed down her face. why had this happened to her. she was so caught up in her own she hadn't notice a man get out of a car. He walked towards her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She looked at him but could barely keep focus.

"He-help m-m-me." He gazed at her for a bit and he picked her up.

"Kankuro, We're heading home and call Temari. This girl needs a doctor." for some reason she felt safe. something about this guy made her relax.

"Th-th-thank you." She passed out.

* * *

"So is she going to be okay?" She heard a familiar voice. her eyelids were so heavy she couldn't open them. she couldn't move but she could tell that she was in nothing except panties.

"Yeah but I advise you make sure she stays in bed. She was beaten pretty bad. I'm pretty sure she was raped too. whatever happened she didn't consent to it." She heard a female voice say. "I feel sorry for her, she has bruises everywhere. If she wasn't raped the person wanted her dead."

"Thank you Temari,"She heard the familiar voice again.

"No problem," she yawned. "I'm going home. your niece and nephew should be waking up soon and I promised them I spend today with them."

"Okay, tell them I say hi."

"Okay Gaara, bye. Oh yeah, don't forget to change her bandages."

"Alright, now go home." she heard the door open and close.

"I guess your not waking up, yet"

* * *

She opened her eyes. she sat up still feeling a little sore. She grabbed the blankets covering her body. there were patches all over her. She looked around finally able to see her surroundings. She was in a huge bed. The room she was in Could fit her apartment in it about 5 times. Where the hell was she? She got up to see a pair of silk pajamas on a chair next to the bed. She didn't want to but she put them on just to keep her body concealed. when she was done she heard her stomach growl. she walked to the door hoping to get it open but it was locked in. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought to herself. She went to the window seeing if she can climb out but they were barred. _am I a prisoner now?"_ She heard the door open. a man walked in. She immediately recognized him. It was the guy from her apartment. The guys with the lifeless look in his eyes.

"I see you're up?" He was carrying a tray of food. She made sure to keep her distance. "You should really be in bed. you're not in any shape to be moving around." He put the food on a table next to the bed. "You've been out for two days. I bet you're hungry." She still remained silent. "You should lay down. I need to changes you're bandages." He came closer to her and she slow kept a distance. "You don't have to be afraid, I'm not going hurt you."

"Who are you?" She finally said. he came closer to her. She began to shake. "What do you want with me?" His pace moved faster towards her and he grabbed her and picked her up. "put me down! let me go!" she fought him but he was to strong. He put her back in the bed. out of experience she expected him to get in the bed and have his way with her but instead he grabbed a white roll and sat in the chair that the pajamas were placed on.

"Take off your clothes." he ordered.

"No!" He looked at her with those lifeless eyes.

"Take them off." He ordered yet again.

"No!"

"I'm not going to ask you again, take them off."

"N-" he didn't give her time to finish that sentence. he forcefully got her shirt off. she screamed but he didn't seem to care. he removed the bandages from her body and began replacing them with new ones. He took placed the one on her face as well.

"Okay, you can put back on the shirt." He said handing it back to her. she quickly put it back on. "Alright now your pants. I'll you the chance to take them off this time." he sounded uncaring. She did as she was told not want him to make her do it. trying to establish some control. She slipped off the pant. He took off her bandages her legs revealing long bruises. He replaced them as well. "So you want to tell me what happened?" She looked to the ground.

"No."

"Is that all you know how to say?" He signaled her to put back on her pants. "What's you name?"

"Hinata." she answered. She was still a little shaken up by the incident.

"I'm Gaara." he said. "You're the girl from the apartment complex. the one with the two kids." She blushed.

"I was babysitting." her eyes widen. "Oh my god! Ino, she must be worried I have to call her." He handed her a phone.

"Here," She took the phone from his hands.

"Th-thank you." She sttutered. she dialed the number and place the phone to her ear.

"Hello," She heard Ino's voice.

"Hi Ino,"

"Hinata! You stupid bitch! Where the hell are you?! You disappear for two days and don't tell anyone where you're going! What the fuck is up with that!" She yelled.

"Sorry Ino," She said knowing that she deserved it."

"Where are you?" Ino calmed down.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?!"

"Something happened?"

"Yea. you get robbed and disappear and scare you bestfriend."

"I'll be back tomorrow and I'll explain everything. I promise."

"Yea you better. bye." Ino hung up.

"So are you trying to get home?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. I should get going? I owe you one." She got up. "Thank you so much for everything. I need my clothes."

"Sorry no can do. My sister told me to make sure you got plenty of rest."

"But,"

"Don't worry you'll be home by tomorrow."

"Okay." She said in disappointment.

* * *

Okay done. please review!!!!!!!!!!!! it gets better I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Hey! The third chapter. I hope you enjoy! More Gaara! Yay! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

He drove the car in silence. not a word was said. It was 8:00 pm. they were finally on the way to to see Ino. Gaara glaced over at her to see she sat fiddling with her fingers and her face showing that she was in deep thought. Something about her made him drawn to her. Something about her essence.

"Why did you help me?" she asked breaking the silence. He wait a moment to answer.

"Why were you on the side walk in pain?" He said.

"That's not answering my question." She said.

"That's not answering mine." She pressed her fore fingers together.

"If I answer you question will you answer mine."

"Fine." he said.

"I'm a prostitute." she said. His face showed no emotion. "And a job went bad." She said.

"So you sell your body for money?" he asked in disapproval. He reminded her of her father.

"Yeah. Now you answer my question. Why did you help me?"

"Because you looked like you needed it." She felt cheated of an answer. there was another point of silence.

"How do you know Itachi?" she asked.

"He's a business associate. He's you landlord right?" She shock her head yes.

"What exactly do you do?"

"I own Subaku corp." Her eyes widened. Subaku corp owned almost everything. if he owned it that would make him a billionaire. Why was he helping her. Usually When rich guys showed any interest in her it was to get her in their bed. maybe his motives were the same. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"You just helped me because you want something from me, right?" She said disappointed.

"Don't get full of yourself. If I wanted you, I would have had you already."

"Well if you and Itachi are friends I only assumed that you were like him."

"I said we were associates not friends. I can't stand that man." He said with no remorse. "And he can't stand me. him and I are nothing alike." he said with nothing but seriousness on his face. She sat silently again. "I'm guessing you've slept with him." She didn't answer and blushed. "I'm guessing for rent." She didn't answer again. "Okay so where's you're friends apartment?"

* * *

"Hinata!" Ino hugged her as Hinata stood in front of her apartment. She realized there was a man behind her. "Who the hell are you?" Ino said protectively. "Whatever you're trying to get from her take it somewhere else." Hinata let go of her.

"Ino, it's not like that he helped me." Ino was now realizing the bruises on her body.

"What happened?" She said as if Hinata was a child and crossed her arm.

"Um, it's a long story." She said in disappointment. "by the way this is Gaara-sama."

"Okay, come in."

* * *

"Okay, explain to me what happened." Ino poured tea for all of them. her two kids sat mindlessly starring at the television.

"I was working the other night." Hinata started, both Gaara and Ino listened attentively. "Everything was going normal. A guy picked me up he gave me an offer and I took it. And that when things got weird. He took me the konaha hotel." she paused. "He took me up to the room and then two more guys where in there." She began to cry. " They restricted me first and then forced me to do what they wanted." She wiped her eyes. "I tried to get away but they just hit me when I screamed or resisted. when I finally got away I barely able to move. and that's when Gaara-sama found me." Ino looked at her.

"I told you something like this would happen." Ino said to her. "That's it your staying here from now on, no and or but about it." Ino ordered.

"No, I could never do that. You have it hard enough already. and you're taking care of two children." She said.

"If you don't mind me butting in. I don't mind if she stays with me. it'd be fine." Ino and Hinata looked at him in awe.

"No, I don't want to impose. It's bad enough that I stayed with you for two days and didn't repay you."

"It's perfectly fine. it's just me in that big house. another occupant wont be a problem."

"Alright, and you're going to take the job at the restaurant, whether you like it or not." that sounded fair enough.

"Fine." She looked disappointed.

"I'll tell Kurenai, and you better show up tomorrow so she can tell you when to come in." she frowned. "And you," Ino took her attention towards Gaara. "If anything happens to her, I'll make your life a living hell." Gaara glared at her but shock his head in agreement. "Alright, with that settled, I had better get the twins of to bed. Maki, Sota time to go to sleep." the twins ran in to the room. "Say good night." she grabbed the to by their tiny hands.

"Night Ms. Hinata, Night Mister." They walked into the room. Gaara sat as if nothing was wrong and Hinata was uneasy. In the course of fifteen minutes everything had been decided for her. She said very little about what was going to happen to her. Ino had always been that way, deciding things for her. Even though Hinata knew they were for her own good she couldn't help but feel like a child.

Gaara glanced at her worried expression. An early question crossed his mind, why had he helped her? He normally would have kept driving but what was so different about this time and why was he still helping her. She was okay now and she already had an offer for a place to live but why didn't he want to parted from her just yet? all the question ran across his mind. Ino walked back into the room.

"Okay well I will see you tomorrow Hinata, come in around three o' clock. Okay?" She said as the two got up to leave.

"Alright." they walked to the door.

"Bye." Ino gave Hinata a hug. and let them walk out the door.

* * *

There was another awkward silence. Hinata's hands remained restless in her lap. Gaara said nothing and drove the car. Hinata yawned a bit placing her had to her mouth. She was extinguished, and it was awhile until they'd reach Gaara's "Mansion". this was going to be a long ride. She wanted to start a conversation with him but was afraid it would end like there last one. She was pretty sure she had insulted him but she couldn't telly if he was angry or not.

"I'm sorry." she finally forced out. "If I insulted you earlier." She didn't look at him.

"You didn't." he said nonchalantly. "I just don't like being put in the same category as that asshole." So she had insulted him. he was just trying not say it.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Stop apologizing."

"I'm sor-" She stopped mid sentence and remained quiet. If she didn't start up a conversation she figured Gaara never would. "So do you have any family?" She asked.

"I have a brother and a sister." He answered.

"Are you close?" She frowned a bit.

"Close enough." He said. "Why are you asking so many questions?" she blushed.

"Sorry."

"Didn't I tell you to stop apologizing there is nothing to be remotely sorry about." He was kind of harsh. it was in her nature to apologize even if she wasn't at fault. he was staring blankly at the road. She found herself hoping, that this car ride would come to an end.

* * *

He opened the door. Carrying her on the way in. she was fast asleep in his arms. he made carrying her look easy as if she were a 7 pound baby. He brought her up the stairs wondering why he had such a big house and it was just him living in it. all the maids went home at 6:00 and would be back until 7:00 the next morning.

_How does she fall asleep so easily? She trusts me that much_? He thought. _She's not the lightest person, I hope she knows that._ He had considered waking her up but he couldn't bring himself to do it. he didn't understand why. He opened the door to a room and brought her to the bed. He laid her down. _What a pain. _He walked away.

"Father," He heard her say. He saw tears stream down her face. He brought a chair to the side to her bed.

"It's alright," He moved her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry." He was confused. What was she talking about? Was she having a nightmare. "I'm so sorry." She was cry in her sleep. He placed his hand on top of hers.

_What the hell am I doing? _He wiped the tears from her eyes. What was happening to him?

* * *

Hinata woke up to find Gaara sleeping in a chair next to the bed with his arms crossed. She got up and quietly moved to the side. He's eyes shot open.

"What are you doing?" She jumped.

"I was going to the bathroom." She said."Why were you sleeping here?"

"I don't even know why I fell asleep." He got up from the chair. "In that closet there's some clothes. They should be your size."

"Why do you have women's clothes in your closet."

"They were my sister's. This is her old room." She looked around.

"So you've lived here all your life?" she asked.

"No, only since I turned 13." He said. "By the way if you miss your father, you should really tell him." She blushed.

"How did you..."

"You were cry in your sleep, apologizing for god knows what." He walked out. She looked at her hands.

_You really did that. You moron. Why were you even dreaming about him. _She thought. Her father was the last person on earth she wanted to see or talk to. besides he already the perfect Children. He didn't need her.

* * *

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this chap is done. I'll continue later. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Hey! The foruth chapter. I hope you enjoy!A new person introduced! Yay! R&R! P.S. listen to the paramore song "ignorance" it's totally B.A.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4

"Hinata, you're here!" Ino came walked over to her. as if it were a surprise, Ino had demanded that she show up. Hinata was still uneasy over the fact that she had told a complete stranger everything about her life, even probably unintentionally about her father. She was just depressed.

"Hi Ino." She finally said to her as Ino hugged her. The good thing about Ino was that after a goodnight sleep she'd forgive anyone. "So what did Kunerai say?" Hinata asked as Ino released her.

"She said that you can start next week. let me go get you a uniform." she grabbed Hinata's hand and took her to try on new work clothing.

"Ino I'll comeback later. you should be working." Ino kept draging her to the employee changing room.

"No, I'm on my lunch break now! So you're going to do it now!" Ino said aloud arousing the attention of some of the customers. Hinata blushed clearly seeing that it was one of the moments that could be completely taken out of context.

_Oh great! Now everyone thinks I'm a lesbian._ She thought to herself. Ino dragged her into the changing room. She releases Hinata from her grip and began looking through a box. she dug through.

"Ah ha! here we are. try this on." Hinata looked at the outfit and took it.

_well it's not the skimpiest thing someone has made me wear._ She thought again to herself. She began undressing slipping of the jeans she had chosen to wear along with the skin tight white shirt that revealed her belly button. She picked up the skirt and looked at it. _I finally have a title for a book: From Prostitute to tease the Hinata Hyuga Story_. She giggled to herself and commenced to putting on the skirt when they both heard the door open.

"Hey Ino, What's u..." A man with black hair came in. He immediately blushed when he saw her in nothing but her underwear. He turned around and walked out. Ino looked angry.

"What the hell? When I'm in here he just keeps going." Hinata wasn't sure if it was disappointment in her voice or astonishment. "He has like zero attraction to me, and I thought he was gay." Hinata finally turned bright red. Was Ino using her as an experiment to check if some guy was gay.

"Ino, were you just using me?" He pretended to be on the brink of tears.

"Yes. I did. it was a bit of revenge." Ino said heartlessly. she put on the skirt. "You deserved it and I knew that you would fall to pieces from a guy seeing you half necked."

"Jerk!" Hinata put on the top. "This is kinda sluty. Don't you think?" Hinata said Ironically. Ino held back laughter.

"I think you look like a nun compared to some of the numbers I've seen you in." Hinata blushed. "I think you look in hot. Maybe we should ask that sasuke back in to tell you what he thinks."

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked and then realize she was talking about he guy.

"Yea. If he thinks you look hot, you'll make me so jealous." she said and went to the door.

"What are you doing?!" Hinata said about to get undressed.

"Getting sasuke." she said. Hinata was going to stop her but Ino had already brought him in. He looked at her and looked away in embarrassment. She got a good look at his face. it looked strangely familiar. "So what do you think, Sasuke?" Ino said playfully holding onto his arm. He scratched his head in embarrassment.

"It looks good." Hinata eyes widen as she realized who he reminded her of.

"Do you know Itachi Uchiha?" Hinata asked. the blush immediately left his face and his face became that of anger and hatred.

"He's my older brother." She could she that it hurt him to say that.

"That was rude of me. sorry, My name Is Hinata." Hinata put her hand out for him to shake. trying to ease the obvious tention. He revert back to the way he was before.

"Ah, I'm Sasuke." She shock his hand and Ino gave her a glare that read "he's mine" and Hinata quickly let go. So Itachi had a younger brother, at least he didn't seem like a nymphomaniac. "I guess this means that we will be working together." He said shyly. Ino gave her another look that read "I hate you."

"I guess it does." Hinata simply replied. Ino pulled Sasuke's arm.

"Let's let Hinata change out of that so she can get home." She pushed him out and stayed in.

"Now I'm jealous." She said as Hinata got out of the outfit. "He can't even look at you without turning red."

"You wanted him to come in." Hinata put back on her clothes. "It's your fault."

"Promise me that you won't go after him." Ino said.

"Alright." Hinata got ready to leave. "But I don't think anything will happen. He cant even look at me straight." Hinata held the outfit over he arm.

"Good! Now time for lunch I only have thirty more minutes."

* * *

Hinata walked into Gaara's house to find that he had just walk in.

"Hello," she said getting a little flustered.

"Hello." he said dully. "I see you got you're uniform." She got nervous. "That's good."

"Yes. it is. I'll just be going upstairs." She quickly got up the stairs trying to avoid a conversation since their last couple didn't turn out to well. She opened the door to the room Gaara had told her to sleep in. there was a blond woman with ponytails in there dressed in a white lab coat.

"So you are here?" Hinata heard her say as she closed the door. "I was about to give up." she got up. "Okay take off your clothes." Hinata blushed.

"I'm very flattered but I like men." Hinata said uneasy. The woman laughed.

"I guess Gaara didn't tell you. I'm the doctor that wrapped up your wounds. I'm here to cheek up on you." Hinata took a sigh of relief.

"Sorry then." Hinata said.

"No problem. I probably would've assumed the same thing if i were you." Gaara came through the door.

"Hello Temari." Gaara said.

"Hi little brother." Hinata looked surprised. They were brother and sister; but they looked nothing alike. "hurry up and undress. I don't have all day." well there was something they had in common they were both very demanding. Hinata looked at Gaara as he stood and looked t her. she did want to tell him to leave but it was uncomfortable having him in there. She took of her shirt and made her way to the bed and sat on it and took off her pants. Temari sat in the chair that remained next to the bed and began to examine her. Gaara walked out allowing Hinata to relax a little.

"I'm alright, right?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, even you bruises are almost gone." Hinata was glad.

"So I can work next week?"

"Yes." She said " They are barely visible now. and i doubt the even hurt that much anymore. You can get dressed now." Hinata did. "I'm not going to ask what happened, but next time be careful." she said walking out of the room.

"Okay." Hinata replied.

(To Gaara who waited outside the door.)

"Is she alright?" Gaara asked. temari smiled.

"She's fine." Temari closed the door behind her. "You like her, don't you?" Gaara looked unphased.

"No, I was just wondering."

"Gaara, I know you. You can't possibly lie to me. You have a thing for her." Temari said but Gaara was unamused. "I can see why. She is really pretty and she's submissive. She's your type." Temari joked even more.

"I don't have a "thing" for her." He said putting a short emphasis on the word, thing.

"You don't have to lie to me. Anyway I must be going. Mizuki has a soccer game." she walked away.

_What is she talking about. I don't lie. I have no attraction to that woman. and she is not my type.

* * *

_Hinata tossed and turned in her sleep. Gaara found himself again by her bedside, this time he had just wondered in to check on her. she was thrashing at the pilliows as move side to side . Sweat was dripping from her face. Gaara was wiping it away with his shirt. He became angry with himself for even wasting his time with her buthe couldn't leave simething was keeping him there.

"No!" She said. Yelling in her sleep. "Stop Neji!"

_Neji? the head of byakugan corp? Why is she screaming his name?_ Gaara thought. He rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry." She started weeping. he wiped the tears away. "I won't do it again. I promise." she sobbed. "I'm sorry father." that again. Her father. Gaara listened more. "No! Neji stop!" Gaara cold take no more and began shaking her.

"Hinata wake up." He said her thrashing began more violent. He shock her harder and she woke up breathing hard crying." He help her sit up as he turned on a near by lamp. he gave her some water that had been sitting on the dresser and she gulped it downa and gave it back but not once did he show emotion.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked. She looked away from him.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"The Neji part." he said. "How do you even now him?"

"He's my adopted brother. My father's golden child."

"Why were you dreaming about him?" he asked. Tears began leaving her eyes.

"My Father used to make him rape me." Gaara still showed no emotion, even though he could feel anger muster inside of him. "When Ever *sniff* I'd do something that displeased my father He'd tell Neji to have his way with me. He even taught him how to do it by giving us both a demonstration with a hooker." she said. "If I ever resisted him he would tie me to the bed until he was done. I was only eleven when my father let him do it to me. it went on for 6 years." she cried. "I ran away after my father order Neji to impregnate me and told me the only thing I'd be good for was giving pleasure to men." Gaara hesitated but hugged her.

"It's alright." he got under the sheet of the bed and sat up and let her lay on his chest. "No one's going to hurt you." He pushed his finger through her hair gently. "It was just a dream nothing is going to hurt you?" She cried a little harder and feel a sleep. _What the hell am I thinking?_ Gaara thought as he kept stroking her hair.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hey! The fifth chapter. I hope you enjoy! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 5

"Hina-chan, your doing pretty good for a first day." Ino said as they took they're break. "How much do you have in tips?" Hinata reached in her pocket and began counting.

"120. You?" Ino counted.

"90." Ino frowned. "You're doing better than me on your first day but then again the men do the innocent look you have." Ino said. "All you have to do is act a little clumsy and they'll be puddy in your hands." Hinata gave a nervous giggle. She wasn't even thinking about the job. Her mind was still on the thing that happened a week ago.

Flashback

_Hinata awoke clutching what she thought was the sheets on the bed. She looked up to see Gaara's sleeping face. She looked down to see she was clutching his shirt and she had been sleeping in his arms. She jumped up waking him. She backed away slowly from him. he rubbed his eyes and looked at her. then turned away. He got up from the bed._

_"I see you're up." He said. "You wouldn't sleep last night and it seemed like the only way to get you to sleep." She then remembered all of what she had told him last night. She blushed._

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you all of that or kept you up with my problems. Just forget what I told you." She said._

_"You do know that Byakugan corp and Sabuku corp are business patterns, right?" He asked her._

_"Yes I know. So please forget about what I said." She said almost begging._

_"How can I forget something like that? It's nothing that can easily be forgotten." He said. For once emotion in his voice as if he's trying to keep it down. He sounded angry. "My niece is supposed to marry your brother's son. If what you say is true, My niece is going to marry the son of a rapist." Hinata frowned._

_"Please forget what I said. They only do that to children born into the family and who will become the head and that's my younger sister and her children, and if you tell my father where I am, it will be me." Hinata said. Gaara calmed down._

_"I have to go. I'll see you later." He walked out of the room. Hinata brought her knees to her to chest. She had really messed up._

end of flashback

"Hey Hinata what are you thinking about?" Ino asked. Hinata jumped.

"Nothing, just what you were saying?" She lied.

"So, how's that living arrangement going with that gaara guy?" Of course she had to ask that question.

"It's going fine." Hinata faked a smile.

"You're lying." Ino gave her a look. "Is he taking advantage of you?" She asked.

"No, no, of course not." Hinata said.

"Then what is it?" Ino asked.

"I just think that I should find a new apartment as soon as possible." Hinata said but Ino had diverted her attention from her on the incoming sasuke.

"Sasuke! Over here!" Ino yelled. Hinata sipped on the drink in front of her as Sasuke walked over.

"Yes," He said looking at Ino with a serious face. "What is it?"

"Does it have to be something?" She said smiling. "I just wanted to say hi." Hinata gave a little giggle as sasuke realized that she was there. He immediately blushed.

"Well hi, and hi to you too Hinata." He said. Hinata smiled and waved still sipping on the drink. He turned even redder. "Well I'm going to change." He walked off and Ino gave Hinata a little shove.

"What was that for?" Hinata asked.

"You know what you did." Ino said giving her a death glare.

"If you're attracted to him, why don't you tell him?" Hinata said sarcastically.

"It's not that easy. You know me." She said looking depressed. placing her chin in her hands. "Every time I rush into a relationship, I end up being hurt. I mean I've always had bad luck with men. Even Sota and Maki father. I was convinced that he was the one and I ended up a single parent at 17." Hinata gave her a little nudge.

"He's seems nicer than that." Hinata said.

"Yeah, probably but I'll approach him when I'm ready and around him try not to be so cute. I think it turns him on." Ino said laughing.

"I think our break is over." Hinata said looking at her watch. Ino got up.

"Yeah, we better get back to work before Kunerai blows a casket." they laughed and returned to their jobs.

* * *

"Gaara, my friend, what a pleasure seeing you again." Gaara shook the hand of a man with the same lilac color eyes as Hinata.

"Same to you, Neji" Gaara replied. Gaara sat at his desk as Neji sat on the other side.

"So what is you wanted to talk to me about." Neji asked with a smile.

"What does the name Hinata mean to you?" The smile on Neji's face quickly faded. as he crossed his legs placing his hands on them.

"How do you know that name?" Neji asked with nothing but seriousness on his face. Gaara sat unphased on the other side.

"That's not the point. I just want to know what to know what it means to you." Neji clenched his teeth.

"The whore heiress of the hyuga fortune and of Byukagan corp. She ran away 5 Years ago and I haven't seen her since." Neji said. "Why?"

"Why do you call her a whore?" Gaara asked. Neji's face became more hostile.

"When she was a child, She got other men to sleep with her and make up these obscene rumors that I was the one sleeping with her and when the pressure was to much she ranaway." Neji said though Gaara found it hard to believe knowing that Hinata wasn't that kind of person. the tension began to build in the room. "Is there any particular reason you're asking me this?"

"I just wanted to know if she was needed and apparently she is if she's the heiress to such a large company." Gaara said.

"What are you getting at?" Neji asked.

"I know where she is." Gaara said.

"You do? Well, what has she told you?" Neji got protective. "Let me guess,'Neji used to force himself on me and tie me to the bed' or something along those lines." There was a silence. "She's done this before. when things get tough, she finds some guy that she can take advantage of and when she's done move on to the next guy. She's not as innocent as you seem to think. She's a little slut. If you have anything to do with her I advise that you don't. She will only break your heart." Gaara still looked unphased on the outside but on inside he was sort of torn between the two. Neji who he had done business with for the last 6 years or the girl he had met only week ago but tears appeared so real.

"It's not like that. I just wanted to see if you knew her."

"Yes I know the sorry disappointment. It's bad enough that the company has to be handed over to her." Gaara looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? Old man Hyuga can give the company to anyone of his children if he wishes." Gaara said.

"That is true, but we believe it is bad luck to give the position to anyone but the first born child of the head. which happens to be her."

"Can she refuse?"

"No, the family will not give her a choice. the only way out of it is if she stays hidden or she dies." Neji said. "Where is she any way? probably on a corner where she belongs." Neji said heartlessly. " her cute face was the only thing god gave her."

"She's safe. but she doesn't want to be found." Gaara said.

"Figures." Neji got up.

"I've enjoyed the conversation, But I'm afraid I must be going." He turned to the door. "When you are done playing with her bring her to the Hyuga main house." Neji said and walked out the door and closed it behind him meeting a man in a black suit.

"Call my father. Tell him I know where my plaything is." He whispered into the mans ear and grinned.

* * *

"That was tiring." Hinata stretched as her and Ino got back into there regular clothes.

"Yeah, and to think you made 550 on you're first day. The men really like you." Ino said.

"I guess but they kept grabbing my butt and I kid lifted up my skirt." she said glad to put on some pants. "I felt so violated. I thought you said that I was getting away from men paying to touch me."

"Well, I wasn't expecting to you to act so adorable." Ino said. "I think you even had some women checking you out." Ino joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Hinata said sacastically as she put on her shirt.

"At least you don't have to give you're tips to a babysitter."

"Yeah I guess." she finished. "There all done. Now I can go home." She said not very thrilled.

"Okay, See you tomorrow." Ino said.

"Bye," Hinata walked out the room and closed to see Sasuke coming out of the room across from it nearly bumping into him.

"Hi Hinata." He looked away from her and blushed. Hinata trying to be a good friend decided that she was going to act even more un interested or better else clueless.

"Hello." She said. "And goodbye. see you tomorrow." She said and turned to walk towards the exit.

"Yeah, tomorrow." he gave a little smirk.

* * *

She walked into the house remaining silent since it was such a late hour. She quietly went to her room glad that she was finally going to be able to sleep. She opened the door to see none other that Gaara standing next to the bed. She wondered what he could want.

"Hello." She said half expecting not to recieve a reply.

"We need to talk." he said immediately making Hinata uncomfortable.

_Oh crap! He wants to talk about the other night._ Hinata thought. "What about?" She said smiling but there was an obvious nervousness in her voice.

"The Hyuga Family."

* * *

Done. Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not even sure if you guys like this story or not. I'll update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The sixth chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review afterwards!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 6

"Why do you want to talk about that?" Hinata asked gripping her hands to the uniform in her hands. Of course this would come up. It had been bound to. He wanted to know about the one thing she didn't wish to speak about.

"I was your brother today." He said. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"You didn't tell him where I was, did you?" She asked trying to hold back tears. "Please say you didn't."

"I didn't but I did mention you." He said with no emotion in his eyes. She was still suppressing sadness. "He said that you are the heiress to the Hyuga fortune. Why would you give like that up?" She could see that he believed Neji.

"You don't understand!" She found herself yelling. "It's not worth all the money in the world to live in that family!" She began crying. "Nothing you do is good enough. If you mess up even once your father hates you for life. You're very existence makes him hate you. When you've finally done something right, there is still faulted. You don't know what it's like to be an unwanted child!" Gaara walked up to her and grabbed her hard with his hands causing her to drop what was in her hands.

"Shut up!" He said obvious anger on his face. "Shut the fuck up! How dare you pretend like you know me?" He startled Hinata. "How dare you say I don't know what it's like you be unwanted? You know nothing about me!" He lifted his hand to slap her but stopped as she flinched. She anticipated it. When it didn't come she was surprised.

"Go ahead and hit me." She wouldn't look at him. "Hit me to your heart's content." She said figuring that he was deciding whether or not to do it. He let go of her as he calmed himself down. She picked up her belonging that had been casted to the ground and pilled them unto her arms.

"I apologize for my outburst." He said looking away from her. "I think it would be best if you found somewhere else to stay for a while. I'll drive you to your friend's house. I don't want you feel uncomfortable on my part." He said walking towards the door finally facing her.

"Alright," She simply said. "I'll meet you there." She said grabbing what she needed. He walked out. What had she done? She had offended one of the only people who had cared about what happened to her.

* * *

They sat in the car with an awkward silence. She stared at the window at the passing cars and people. They all looked so happy. Why couldn't she be that way? Happy, free of her cares, and able to be the person she wanted to be. She passed her hand over her hair and remembered a song that she had recently heard and self-consciously began singing it. (A/N: For Evanescence fans)

_Am I too lost  
to saved,  
Am I too lost,_

_My god, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My god, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

Gaara listened as she recited the lines even though she was so deep in her own world that she hadn't noticed she was singing at all. Each note seemed to be in perfect harmony. He had heard the song before as well but he could sense the pain and anguish in her version. It could've brought so many people to tears hearing her sing.

"You have a beautiful singing voice." He said for the first time starting a conversation which startled her making her realize that she had been singing. She continued gazing out the window.

"You don't have to lie. I already know I don't sing well." She said still not looking at him.

"I don't lie, you do. Who told you it was bad?" He asked.

"My father," she said. Gaara gripped the wheel.

"If he put you through hell, why would you believe what he said?" Gaara said making a point.

"He's right. He's always right and I'm always wrong. If he dislikes my singing voice then I must be a bad singer." She said as if this had been drilled into her skull. _Father is right. He is always right._ He said in her mind and repeated it almost robotically.

"What happens if they find you?" He asked her. Her eyes looked lifeless.

"They will either have me marry Neji or have me killed. Either way they will ensure that I don't gain control." She said

"Neji said if you remain hidden then they will move on to the next heir." Gaara said trying to add on.

"He lied; if I don't turn up dead they can't pass the fortune to my sister. They have probably been looking for me for that reason and that reason alone. Killing me off won't be hard if they can find me." Gaara listened but didn't believe what she was saying.

"How can they do something like that and get away with it." Hinata traced her finger on the window.

"When you are brought up in the house you are taught that if something is in your way of success, eliminate it by whatever means necessary." Gaara stopped the car at the sidewalk not yet reaching where Ino lived.

"You mean if Neji finds you, he will kill you?" He asked.

"Neji's not that kind of person." She said emotionlessly as Gaara looked worried. "Neji would probably play with me a few more times before I am no longer of use to him. As long as I can marry him and give him children I am of use to him." Hinata said.

"You are not some toy. You should stop acting like you are." She touched his face.

"Do you really think that?" She asked as he blushed somewhat. For the first time Gaara was showing emotion.

"Yes, I guess I do." He scratched his head. "Listen we can go back to my house and I promise you that Neji won't get near you even if he finds out were you are he will never be able to touch you." Gaara said with care in his voice. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay." She said and gave a smile trying to get him to cheer up. He was a really nice guy, hard to read at times, but nice. She wished that she had met someone like him when she first started the horrible business she had been caught in. Then maybe things would have turned out different. He turned the car around. "I'm surprised you're not married." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He had reverted back to the emotionless Gaara.

"You're nice, good-looking, and rich. Usually men like you are either taken or gay, which I highly doubt you are."

"I was in a couple relationships but those women weren't my type." She fiddled with her fingers.

"What about me?" She asked blushing violently. There was a silent.

"You are probably more my type than they ever were." Her cheeks turned even redder as she didn't now weather to take it as a compliment or what. She could feel it. She had a crush on him. Crush being the appropriate word since she was acting so child like about it. Luckily for her, he was too dense to notice it.

"Um, Gaara," She said.

"Yes."

"Thank you." She said not able to look at him.

* * *

"So Hinata how was your night?" Ino said causing Hinata to instantly blush.

"It was fine." She said pressing her fingers together. Ino could sense something was up.

"Did something Interesting happen last night that you should tell your best friend?" Hinata began putting on her uniform.

"No, nothing interesting." She said not want to go into details about what happened the night before.

"You're lying to me. Come on, spill it." She said tickling Hinata on her sides making her burst into laughter.

"Stop it *ha* Ino." Ino tickled her harder.

"Not until you tell me."

"Okay, Okay." Ino released her.

"Okay, now tell me." She said getting into her uniform as well.

"I found out that I have a thing for Gaara." Ino looked disappointed.

"That's it?" Ino said.

"What do you mean "that's it"? What did you expect me to say?" Ino put on her shirt.

"Something a little juicier." Hinata put on her skirt.

"Well sorry for being so disappointing. We all can't have movie star lives." Hinata said.

"That's true. So why do you like him anyway? when I meet him It seemed like he had a stick up his ass." Ino said ready to work. "I mean He doesn't seem like the guy you would usually go for." Ino took a pause as Hinata finished and they both walked towards the door. "Then again, maybe that's a good thing."

"Are you trying to say I have bad taste in men?" Hinata questioned.

"Exactly, any way let's get to work."

"Alright." Hinata pouted.

* * *

Gaara looked at the documents on his desk when he heard his phone ring. He had sent his secretary home early and knew that it was his job to pick up today.

"Hello." Gaara picked up.

"Gaara, it's Neji." Gaara found himself getting angry but kept calm.

"Yes," He said.

"I need a favor from you." He said.

"Depends, what is it?" Gaara asked.

"I need you to tell me exactly were Hinata is." Gaara clenched his fist.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need to speak to her about the company. It's something only she will understand." Gaara leaned back into his chair. "She is a very vital part of the company and we need her despite the fact that we don't want her." Gaara could tell he was full of bull. "I'll tell you what. Just tell me a place where I can meet with her in private. you can even wait outside as we talk." Gaara thought about it.

"I'll talk to her and let you know." Gaara said.

"Thank you Gaara." He hung up.

* * *

Done. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The seventh chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review afterwards!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 7

"Hinata! Order up!" Hinata looked up.

"I'm coming!" It was the lunch period so every thing was busy. Ino, her and another waitress were all busy at work. Hinata quickly got the plates of food to there correct tables. She made her way to another table. "Hi, my name is Hinata. I'll be your server today." She said with a smile. it was a table full of guys. If she played her cards right she could get a huge tip. "Can I start you off with some drinks?" She said putting her hand to her check.

"Sure, if we could drink them off of you." One of the guys. She wanted to vomit but maintained a smile. The door to the restaurant opened and she watched as the person coming in was Gaara. Why was he here?

"I'll be sure to get that for you. I'll be back in a second." She walked nervously towards the door. Gaara saw her and she grabbed him by the arm and brought him outside blushing violently. When they got outside he pulled free from her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"We need talk. I need you to go see you brother." She braced herself.

"No! Over my dead body. I don't want to see him." He grabbed her shoulders.

"You need to see him. Don't worry, I promised you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, and I intend to kept it." He said. She began to blush. "Now, listen to me. take off tomorrow and come with me to work tomorrow." she knew that she could trust him.

"Okay, but why didn't you wait to talk about it til' I got back to your house." He turned away.

"Because if you hadn't agreed I would have told you it wasn't negotiable and this way there's nothing to heavy to throw." She laughed a little.

"Okay." she said.

"One more thing." he said. "You have to be in a room alone with him." Hinata then wished she had something to throw.

"No, either you're in there or I don't see him." She said.

"You're going to do it." He glared at her as if was staring into her soul. she couldn't say no.

"Alright." she stared at the ground. "I better get back to work." She frowned and walked towards the door.

"You okay?" She heard a voice behind her and turned around to see sasuke walking in.

"Oh, Sasuke. Yes, I'm fine." He glanced over at gaara.

"Did that guys hurt you?" She shock her head.

"No," She said nervously. "I better get back to work." She walked quickly in trying to get the orders in quickly.

* * *

"So, how much you make today?" Ino asked Hinata.

"110." Hinata said disappointed. Ino gasped.

"That's less than I did. are you okay? I was sure you'd get a huge tip from table 8." Hinata gazed into space not paying attention to Ino. "Hello, Earth to Hina." Hinata shock her head.

"Huh?" she turned to Ino.

"You okay?" Ino asked.

"I'm okay, just a little spacey I guess." She laughed nervously as they walked to the bus stop. "I have a lot on my mind."

"What's wrong?" Hinata felt Ino's hand on her back. "You've been acting weird ever since Gaara came in. Did he do something to you?" Ino asked.

"No," She said. _It more about what he's going to make me do. _She thought to herself.

"Okay, Is it what you are taking off tomorrow for?" Ino said not knowing that she was right Hinata fiddled with keys in her hand.

"Kind of. I just think I shouldn't take off when I just got this job." She frowned.

"Well, It must be important if you're taking off."

"I know but it's not something I wish to do tomorrow." Ino smiled.

"Are you pregnant?" Hinata blushed.

"No, No, No." She shock her head, "Why would you even joke with something like that?"

"Because you said it something you don't want to do and then you're taking off to do it. I thought you were going to the hospital for a pregnancy test." Hinata thought about only Ino could come up with that possible solution but for once it was somewhat logical.

"No, that's not where I'm going." Hinata got calm again.

"Well, birth control has never failed you."

"Ha ha very funny." Hinata said sarcastically, Ino smiled.

"You know, You really have changed from the first time we met." Ino rubbed her head like she would a dog. "You were so distant and hard to read. You wouldn't even let close to you." Ino said as they reach the bus stop wait for one to appear.

"Yeah, I guess I have you to thank for changing me." Hinata said. "I still remember that day very well."

_Flashback_

_"Ah!" a blond girl fell on Hinata. She was obviously in labor. Hinata shivered at the touch but kept her up straight. "Please,-pant- call an ambulance." Hinata brought her into a nearby restaurant. the woman's water had broken. the liquid was spewing all over Hinata's pants and shoes. _

_"Somebody! Call an ambulance!" Hinata brought her to a nearby booth. The people in the restaurant began to stop what they were doing. Hinata tried to back away but the girl grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Hinata was startled._

_"Please don't leave." The girl said pant violently. one of the waitress came by._

_"They'll be here in five minutes." She said. "Do you need anything?"_

_"No, nothing." the blond said. "Ah!" She squeezed Hinata's hand which was going purple from bruising. even though it hurt Hinata didn't once show that it did._

_end of flashback_

"You nearly broke my hand." Hinata said.

"Didn't I apologize for that. I was in labor what did you expect me to do?"

"I'm sorry, it just hurt."Hinata laughed a bit. "Remember when you told them I was your sister, so I could come with you to the hospital. you didn't even know me yet you trusted me so much."

"You're one to talk. You visited me everyday that I was in the hospital. though you never talked."

"I was worried. Some woman grabs me on the street and begs me to help her." Hinata said.

_Flashback_

_Hinata kept her distance from the blond who was feeding her first baby. the second one in the crib next to the bed._

_"Do you want to hold her?" the blond asked smiling as she could see Hinata staring at the crying baby, Hinata shock her head no and kept looking. "You are really quiet over there. I don't even know you're name." Hinata said nothing. "Well mine's is Ino, if you didn't hear." She continued. "I'm 17 how about you?" Hinata still said nothing and stayed in the corner she had remained in. "Can you speak?" Hinata shock her head yes. "Then why don't you say anything? You're making me really uncomfortable." Hinata looked towards the ground. "Let's try this again. Hi, my name's Ino. what's yours?" Hinata looked up._

_"Hinata." Ino smiled._

_End of flashback_

_"_You finally spoke and then got quiet again. You still haven't told me why you were so quiet and jumpy." Hinata saw a bus coming.

"I was a runaway. Wouldn't you be jumpy and scared to say to much?" Hinata said nervously.

"But why were you running away?" Ino asked.

"Oh look it's my bus I better get on. Talk to you later." Hinata got on the bus.

"You'll tell me one day. Bye Hinata." Ino waved.

* * *

Hinata got into the car with Gaara shaking with fear. Gaara put his hands on the steering wheel starting the car.

"Do I...Do I really have to go?" She asked.

"Yes, you really have to go." He said pulling off. She gripped on to her pants. He took her hand. "Don't worry I won't let him hurt you." He said trying to reassure her but she couldn't. If they were going to be in a room alone Neji could easily do as he wished with her. "He won't do anything to you. I won't let him." She blushed he obviously he cared but it caused her heart to beat violently in her chest. "Are you still scared?"

"No, I'm terrified. I really don't want to be alone with him. The thought of it scares the hell out of me." She said.

"But, do you trust that I won't let anything happen to you?"

"I...I trust you." She said as if she was trying to convince herself. He released her hand.

"Good." He said but he didn't understand what she was going through. He would never understand what it was like to be a Hyuga.

* * *

They reach Gaara's office building and he parked. Gaara got out and walked to the other side of the car opening the door for Hinata. she sat shaking unable to move.

"Get out." He ordered.

"I can't." Tears started streaming down her face. He unbuckled Her seat belt.

"Get out. I don't like repeating myself." She could bring herself to do it.

"I can't move. can we do this another day?" He lifted her out of the car closing the door behind him then looking it. "Gaara please. don't make me do this." she said with her eyes red and her face tear stained.

"You're going to do this or you may never be able to move on." He said carrying her into his office. The door man gasp seeing the woman in Gaara's arms as he opened the door.

"Gaara please." she gripped his shirt.

"You are going to see him. he's already here." everyone's attention was on the woman in Gaara's arms but Hinata was to scared to notice. All the women in the office were giving her death glares. Gaara made his way to a conference room. he pushed the door open and there sat the only thing that horrified her most in the world. she saw Neji.

"I see you literally had carry her here." Gaara put her down for her to stand. "Hi Hinata." she turned towards the door as if to run.

"Okay I've seen him I'm ready to go." Gaara grabbed her and turned her around to face Neji. She shivered.

"Don't touch her." He brought his lips to her ear. "If something happens, scream, I'm right outside." He walked out Hinata shook even harder as the door closed.

"Hinata," He smiled sitting in a chair. "don't be shy. say something."

"H...hello N...N...Neji" she forced out. he got up and walked to her holding her. bringing her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"Don't you dare make a sound." he whispered. She kept quiet. "You've gotten so beautiful. You'll make me a excellent bride." She tried to push away from him but his grip was to tight.

"No, I don't want to marry you." Neji Laughed.

"Like you have a choice." he held tighter making her quench in pain. "You know that I will get what I want and you're father will get what he wants." He kissed her fore head and brought one of his hands through her hair. "Tomorrow you will come to the Hyuga estate and you will apologize to the whole family. Then you will apologize to father. After you will apologize to me personally in my bed chambers." He smiled. "Then you will marry me." she was about to scream but Neji stopped her. "If you do otherwise you will regret it." She knew he wasn't bluffing but if she went back she would regret it even more.

"No." She pulled away from him.

"Okay, you will say yes. Maybe not today but you will." He sat back down. "I will have you." He said. She ran out of the room but was caught by Gaara.

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

"I want to go home." She said crying. He let go of her and grabbed Neji by the collar.

"What did you do to her?" He put out his fist.

"Nothing. She was just scared." Gaara lifted his fist to hit him.

"You did something to her." Gaara got ready to hit him.

"You're in love with her? aren't you?" Gaara stopped. "Oh my god you are. She'll only break you're heart." Hinata listened, still crying. Gaara hit him.

"Get out." Neji wiped his lip, got up and walked out the room seeing Hinata's surprised face. Neji smiled and walked out the building. Gaara walked towards Hinata.

"Come on. I'm taking you back to the house." He took her hand and pulled her with him walking fast. Why was every assuming that he had feelings for her, He didn't. well he thought he didn't. all he wanted to see was her happy though he didn't understand why. It's killed him to see her shaking when she went in and when he saw her running out of the room in tears he wanted to kill the person caused her to cry. that wasn't love. was it?

* * *

Okay done! hope you enjoy. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

The eighth chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review afterwards!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 8

Hinata sat in her bed crying. She hoped that Gaara was no where near because she told him she wouldn't cry over the matter anymore. She wiped her face with her sleeve and then began sobbing into her palms. Neji was ruthless. He was right. He always managed to get what he wanted. maybe she should give into the inevitable and go to him. then again Gaara promised nothing would happen to her and he seems like the type of guy the gets what he wants as well, and she told him that she trusted him. If she went to Neji, that would mean that she was liar and she could bear the fact of distrusting him. She lied down on the bed clutching her pillow and crying harder. She heard the door open and stopped. She knew it was Gaara. She couldn't let him know she had been crying.

"Hinata, are you alright?" She smelt the scent of food but she wouldn't face him knowing that her eyes were red and puffy. "I brought you some food." She heard as he placed the food on the dresser next to the bed. "You want to tell me what he said?" Gaara said feeling guilty about causing her so much pain.

"No," She said still hiding her face. He touched her hair gently as he possibly could and stroked it. She wished he wouldn't care.

"I know you're mad at me." He said. "But you needed to face him so you could move on with your life." he continued. "You can go ahead and hate me, but I won't regret making you see him." She was still suppressing tears. "Will you just look at me for a second?" he brought her up to face him seeing her tear stained face. His his heart sunk in his chest. She wouldn't look at him and began crying again.

"I'm sorry." She said covering her face with her hands. He hugged her. He didn't want her to see the worry on his face.

"Don't apologize. You have done nothing wrong." He said holding her tightly. She cried a little harder. He felt her fore head on her neck it had become warmer than his own. He brought her away from her and felt her forehead with his hand. "Shit!" Gaara said forcing her to lay down on the bed. "You have a fever." She began to stop cry as he put the blankets over her. She saw the worry all over her face. another time he was showing emotion.

"Gaara," She said. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No, I'm not okay." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're not okay." She felt her cheeks turn a shade of red hearing him say that. "You need to be okay," He said not leaving her bed side. "Do you want anything?" he asked.

"You to stay here." He held her hand and wouldn't leave her side. She felt like a child again. Gaara's touch reminded her of her mother's. If her mother had been alive, She would have never let any of that stuff happen to her. "Thank you, Gaara." She couldn't help but say.

"Stop crying. You'll get worse." He said.

* * *

_"Subaki, stop treating her like a baby." Hiashi said to his wife who was aiding her sick child. "She'll never grow up if you keep treating her like that." Subaki put a wash cloth on the child's head._

_"She's sick. she's never treated like a child at least she should now." Subaki stroked the child's hair._

_"She's a Hyuga heiress. She can't depend on her mother for everything." Hiashi argued. _

_"She's only five. every aspect of her life doesn't have to be Hyuga this and Hyuga that. It's because of that my hina-chan is so sick." she stuck her tongue out at her husband. "Isn't that right Hinata." Hinata was breathing hard. "Why don't you get a doctor? Be of some use." Her mother picked hinata up hold her small body. Hiashi clenched his teeth and walked out the room to do as his wife ordered. She rocked Hinata back and forth and began singing the lullaby she sang to her every night. rocking her slowly to sleep._

Hinata woke up. Gaara was sleeping at her bedside holding her hand. How long had she been asleep. She sat up looking at him she looked at the time. 3:00 a.m. She had sleeping for a while. She knew that Gaara had to be uncomfortable. She tapped him on the shoulder. He got up the look of worry returning to his face.

"Are you okay?" He said. "Do you need anything?" he grabbed her hand.

"No, relax, I'm fine. I...I just thought y...you l...looked Un...comfortable." She said. Gaara sat up in the chair.

"No, I'm fine." He pushed her down onto the bed. "You should really get back to sleep." He said.

"Gaara, go to bed. You have to work tomorrow." Hinata said smiling. Gaara shook his head.

"I'm fine where I am." He said stubbornly. He was trying to hide the fact that he just want to be near her. she frowned again. "Did you hear what Neji said to me before I hit him?" Gaara asked.

"No, I was crying so hard, I couldn't hear anything."

"Good." He Looked at her as she closed her eyes. Maybe he was attracted to her just a little bit. there was something about her. She was beautiful, but he knew plenty of beautiful women. What compelled her to him. He could think about a million more thing about her but maybe that was it she had all the things that could attract him to her. She was more or less of the word perfect. Maybe that bastard had been right about that. Maybe he was in love with her.

* * *

Hinata walked to the restaurant. She was okay now. She was determined to make money today and do better than she did the last couple of days. She felt a handon her shoulder and jumped a bit. she turned to see sasuke.

"Hey, Hinata." He said.

"Hi sasuke." She said smiling. "What are you doing in this part of town so early?" she asked. He blushed and scratched his head.

"My classes got push back to after 7 p.m. So I asked Kurenai for an earlier shift." He walked beside her.

"So you're a student?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I'm working on my master's degree."

"That's cool but it must be endless work I mean you work and go to school. How do you sleep?" He laughed.

"I always find time for that." She laughed putting her hand to her mouth.

"You know when I look at you, I can't help but think you were rich at one point." She wonder how he could have known.

"What makes you say that?" She said nervously.

"Just little thing you do like that laughing thing and the way you eat I've notice." He said. "I'm sure you're parents were just strict." He said. He could read her like a book.

"Yeah that's it." They reached the restaurant. "Ino," she waved at her friend. "It's was nice talking to you, sasuke." and ran to her friend.

"Yeah, bye Hinata." He said a little depressed.

* * *

She flung her stuff on the bed. Gaara said he wasn't coming home tonight. She was a little depressed about it. But it was her fault that He missed work yesterday.

_If he hadn't been worrying about me then maybe he wouldn't be working late._ She thought feeling guilty. Gaara was a nice guy and she was putting him through all this. She heard the phone ring. she picked up since she was the only one there.

"Hello." she said in a tired voice.

"Hello, Hinata." She blushed.

"Gaara, I was just thinking about you. How are you?" She said.

"Fine, Just checking on you." He said. "Are you okay in the house alone?"

"I'll be fine. I'm used to being in alone. Stop worrying." she said.

"I guess I'm not comfortable leaving you there alone. I'm going to activate the house alarm." She laugh.

"Good night Gaara." she said.

"If anything happens don't hesitate to call, alright?"

"Alright, Good night."

"Good night, Hinata." she hung up. Why was he worrying so much? she'd be fine. Neji still had no idea where she was and he wasn't going to do anything especially now that Gaara knew the situation. But she couldn't help but feel she was hurting Gaara. He deserved better. She put on her pajamas and got into bed. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

_"Mom! Wake up! Wake up!" Hinata cried. "Mother! Don't leave!"_

_"Hinata, She's dead." She cried._

_"No!" she cried. "She can't go. Mommy!_

She woke up and sat up.

"Is something wrong honey?" She felt arms around her and some one kiss her shoulder. She was nude.

"I'm fine, just hand a bad dream." She couldn't see the man's face. The lips kissed hers pushing her down to the bed.

"Go to sleep or you're going to turn me on." Still couldn't see his face.

"And that's wrong?" She put her arms around him.

"I guess not." he kissed her again. "You know I love you right" He said.

"I love you too, Gaara

real end to dream

Hinata shoot up breathing hard. She was dreaming about Gaara. She blushed, now she was scared to go to sleep. It was only 2 a.m. so she wasn't ready to get up. She liked Gaara but she didn't want to dream about him, not yet anyway. That dream felt so real. His arms around her even his kisses felt real. She touched her lips and blushed harder. She was kind of disappointed it was just a dream.

_Gaara. Why am I dreaming about you?_ She thought. Her heart began beating faster in her chest. She sat up and walked to the living room and began watching T.V.

* * *

Gaara walked into the house closing the door behind him. It was 5 a.m and he came to get a change of clothes. he heard the T.V. on in the living room. He walked in to find Hinata, who was on the couch sleeping. She needed to get up and get ready for work. He shook her to wake her.

"Hinata," he turned off the T.V. "Wake up." He said. She put her arms around him and kissed him. She did it self-consciously. When she realized what she was doing she quickly let go. She put her hand to her lips and sat up. not looking at him.

"I'm so sorry." She got up to go up the stairs but he grabbed her arm and brought her to him.

"I told you not to apologize." He kissed her.

* * *

Aw!! I had to put that end for this chapter. I hope you enjoy! please review!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

The nineth chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review afterwards!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 9

"You did what!" Ino said as they sat in the restaurant waiting for it to open. She had decided to tell Ino since Ino was her best friend.

"Keep it down." She Didn't want anyone to here.

"But you kissed him." Ino said in a whisper.

"It was a accident. I thought I was still dreaming." she said.

"Then what were you dreaming about?" Hinata blushed.

"I...I was dr...dream...ing abo...ut him." Ino smiled.

"You like him!" Hinata shushed Ino trying to keep her silent. "Okay, What happened after you kissed him." Ino asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I apologized and then I turned to run to my room but then he grabbed me and he told me I should have apologized, then he..." She stopped. Ino gave her a little shove.

"He what?" Ino said.

"He kissed me and I kind of kissed him back." She said fiddling with her fingers. "If I hadn't come to my senses and pushed him away. I pretty sure Him and I would've done it right there in the living room." She blushed. "He must think I hate him. but I didn't want to sleep with him either." Ino touched Hinata's back.

"He's seems like the kind of guy that doesn't do something unless there's a reason." Ino said trying to comfort her. "He probably feels the same way you do or I think he would've had his way with you earlier." Ino said in all seriousness. "Listen Hinata, You worry to much. maybe you should talk to him about it when you get back to his house. if it doesn't work out you can always come stay with me." Hinata shook her head.

"I couldn't possibly inconvenience you. I should have enough to rent an apartment." She said.

"Alright but if you need somewhere to stay feel free."

"Okay," Hinata and Ino watched as the doors to the restaurant opened and people start coming in. "Time to get to work" they got up and began working.

* * *

Hinata walked to the bus stop dreading the talk she was going to have with Gaara. It was going to be uncomfortable for the both of them. She wished that it had never happened. If she hadn't have had that dream none of this would've happened. Maybe she should just apologize for kissing him and this whole mishap. Maybe they would just forget about it. Then maybe not.

"Hinata?" She heard a males voice. She turned to see Sasuke.

"Oh, Hi Sasuke." He walked next to her. "Shouldn't you be at home sleeping or studying." She asked sound a bit mean. "I'm sorry. that was mean. How are you?"

"I'm fine, You seem a little tense." He said.

"I'm just a little nervous." She said they reached the bus stop.

"Why?" He asked as they stood waiting for a bus.

"I have somethings to clear up and I kind of nervous about it." He looked more confident for a change.

"I hope you clear it up." He said.

"So do I. So what brings you here?" She asked.

"I need to do something." He said.

"At 11:30?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's really important and I think I should do it n..."

"Hinata." Ino came racing towards her cutting Sasuke off. "You left off so fast and didn't wait."

"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind." Hinata said diverting her attention from Sasuke.

"I can tell." Ino said. "Oh, hi Sasuke." He said nothing and began walking in the other direction. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't know, He said he had to do something." Hinata said.

"Then he's a real jerk. He could if at least said hello like he usually does." Ino frowned. "Hinata have you decided what your going to do?" She asked hinata looked at the ground.

"I'll have to talk to him. I have to. I need to straighten things out." Hinata said. "He deserves that, after all he's done for me. but I can't help feeling that I'm going to hurt him if I say that it was a mistake." Hinata saw the bus coming. "I hope I can tell him"

"Alright, Hinata. you'll do what's right. I'm sure. " the bus stopped in front of both of girls. Hinata got on. "Bye." Ino said.

"Bye."

* * *

Hinata took a deep breathe before opening the door. She walked in. Gaara was in the living room because she could T.V. on She closed the door and walked in to the living room to confront him. she stood at the entrance of the living room as Gaara stared at the T.V.

"Gaara can we talk?" She asked nervously.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said lifelessly. She felt her heart break. She stood there on the brick of tears.

"We really need to talk." She said.

"I said there is nothing to talk about." He was angry.

"Please, Gaara." She almost begged.

"I don't want to talk." He said. She could hear the aggravation in his voice but she didn't care. they needed to talk.

"Gaara we need to..."

"I said I don't want to talk!" He yelled startling her a bit. he got up and turned the off the T.V. "If you say we need to talk one more time, I don't know what I'll do." He was so angry he didn't now what to do with himself. "

"But,"

"No buts, I don't want to talk to you." She began crying.

"You're a fucking jerk you know that!" She yelled.

"Don't you dare yell at me! you don't have the right!" He yelled back.

"Oh! and It's okay for you to yell at me! What the hell is wrong with you?! I just wanted to talk to you about what happened and I come to this!" He walked with a fast past to her. she then noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt but that didn't matter. She was so angry.

"You bitch! Do you even know now I feel! I kissed you for a reason!" His expression was full of angry

"Oh! And what's your reason?!" her tears coming from her eyes.

"I kissed you because I have feelings for you and when you kissed me back I thought you felt the same way but then you rejected me and run!" She was surprised She didn't expect that to be the reason. "You don't even know what goes through your mind. Do you have feelings for me or do you not?" He asked. He was calm in asking the question.

"That's not a fair question." She said not want to tell him.

"Answer the damn question!" He yelled. She hesitated. His light blue eyes willing her for an answer. "Just answer the question."

"I..." She stuttered. "I...I l...love you." She got out. He looked even angrier.

"Then why did you resist me?!" He asked. she let her tears flow.

"Because I was scared." She said rubbing her eyes. "I was scared that you just had an urge since you didn't run after me when I ran. I thought you were like the other guys when You didn't come after me." He looked worried now.

"You wanted me to come after you?" he asked.

"I thought you would." She said. He said nothing and hugged her as she cried.

"I'm sorry. I should have come after you." that was the first time she heard him apologize. he kissed her again this time with no intentions of letting her get away. She kissed him not caring what happened next. He picked her up not once releasing her lips. He carried up the stares and to her bed. She knew what was going happen next and for once she wanted a man to touch her. He put her on the bed put himself on top of her. she wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss and they began there blissful night. (A/N: sorry no lemon)

* * *

She woke up with his arms around her. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. waking him up though she didn't know until he place his chin on her head. neither of them said anyhing as they lied in the bed cuddled up to each other.

"Are you up?" she heard him asked.

"Yes," She simply answered. He pulled her tighter to him.

"Wow." He said. "That was amazing." He made her blush.

"What do you mean?" She said touching her hand to his chest.

"I've had sex before, but never that amazing." She plucked him.

"You shouldn't compare me to the other women you've slept with."

"Don't worry, You're in a league of your own."

"What time is it?" he looked at the clock.

"6:30." Her eyes widen.

"Crap." She got up concealing her with the sheets. He pulled on the sheets.

"What's wrong?" He said sitting up.

"Let go, I'm going to be late for work." She said pulling it away.

"Why don't you take off today?" He said sitting up.

"No, I just took a day off two days ago." she said. "I can't take off today she quick got some clothes.

"I'll tell you what. I'll drop you off if you promise me that you'll do what I want tonight when you get home and you're next day you have off you'll spend it with me." She had to be there by 7:30 and with him she'd be on time.

"Fine."

"One more thing, take off the sheet. you're sexier with out it." She looked at him to see he was serious.

"Go get dress." She said as she gave him what he wanted by let the sheet fall from her body.

"That's more like it." He got up and walked out the room with a devilish smirk on his face.

* * *

Gaara pulled up to the restaurant. Hinata in the passengers seat. She was 10 minutes early. She saw Ino walk into the restaurant and buckled her seat belt.

"Bye Gaara." He stopped her.

"What? No kiss?" She gave him a look. He was enjoying this. She aimed to kiss him on the cheek but he made sure he kissed her lips. She stopped kissing him. "Bye, Hinata."

"Bye, Gaara." She opened the door and waved as he pulled off and walked in the building not seeing that Sasuke had seen the whole thing.

* * *

Done!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

The tenth chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review afterwards!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 10

"So, How did your talk go." Hinata instantly blushed as they wait for the restaurant to open.

"It's went fine." Ino smirked.

"Something happened. Did you guys make out or something?" Hinata's face turned bright red. "I doubt you guys slept together. you're more responsible than that." Hinata was completely red. Ino looked at her in shock. "You didn't?" Ino said.

"I did." Hinata frowned.

"I can't believe you slept with him." Ino said as if she where disappointed.

"Well, He and I had and argument and then when things calmed down he said that he had feelings for me and I said I loved him." She looked even further down. " Then we started kissing next thing I knew we were in a bed necked." She said.

"Are you sure you love him?" Ino asked. Hinata shock her head yes. "Then do what you want? I have no problem with it." They watched Sasuke walk over. Ino frowned. "He's coming over here to talk to you." Ino looked depressed.

"Don't worry I let him know I'm not interested." Hinata said.

"Don't worry about it. If he's not interested his loss." Hinata saw the sadness in Ino's eyes. She took a breathe knowing that she was about to put on her bitch routine. Sasuke finally reached them.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you." Hinata glanced at Ino.

"Can we talk later? I kind of need to talk to her right now." She said cruelly losing her smile. Ino looked kind of startled at how well she was doing it. Sasuke looked serious though.

"We need to talk now." He grabbed her wrist but Ino grabbed his wrist squeezing it.

"Anything you need to tell her you can say it in front me." Ino said. with a bitter look in her eyes.

"So, you want me to call you're friend a whore in front of you." He turned towards Ino. Ino slapped him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Ino said. He held his cheek. "Don't you dare call her out of her name!"

"Well that should be her name! How many executives have you slept with for a quick buck?" Hinata looked at him on the brink of tears by his comment.

"What do you mean by that?!" Ino asked.

"I was wondering how you knew my brother and then when I saw you kissing that Subaku guy, It made sense. You're a slut!" He met his brother. what when He said executives she thought Gaara immediately but his brother. his brother was just a landlord.

"I slept with you're brother, he's a landlord, not an executive." She said.

"No, He's the president of Shirigan industries." Sasuke said.

"Listen Sasuke, don't you dare talk to her again. Or I'll personally hurt you." Ino said taking Hinata outside.

"You okay?" she asked. "I'll call Gaara and tell him to come pick you up. You need to go home. I can't believe I had a thing for a asshole like that." she hugged Hinata. Hinata began crying on Ino's shoulder.

"If you call him you can't tell him what happened."

"Why?" Ino asked.

"He'll probably kill him."

"I like him already." She said. She took out her cell phone. "What's his number?"

* * *

Gaara pulled up to the restaurant with a furry. Hinata was outside with Ino. Gaara got out the car and ran to Hinata and held her. He looked at Ino.

"Which bastard called my Hinata a whore?" Hinata looked at Ino and glared at her.

"I told you not to tell him." She said.

"Why wouldn't she tell me? He called you a slut. He deserves to die." Hinata pushed him away.

"No, we're leaving." She said tears in her eyes.

"But, He hurt you." He putting his arms around her waist. "I don't like that thought that someone made you cry." Ino blushed at their little love scene.

"But what are you going to do for me in jail?" there were tears in her eyes. "Let's just go." He pecked her on the lips.

"Alright." He let go and walked to he car. "Thanks Ino. I'll take her home now."

"Bye Hina-chan." Ino waved as Gaara opened the door for her to get in. Gaara got in the car and pulled off.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Gaara brought her some food. he had reverted back to the old Gaara. the serious caring Gaara that she loved the most.

"I'm fine." he put the tray of food on the bed as he sat on it. "Shouldn't you be at work, Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"I'm the boss, I can take off for as long as I want. I want to be here to make sure you're okay." Gaara took a fork and got a piece of food on it. "Now say, ah." Hinata refused.

"I'm not a child. I can feed myself." She said blushing pushing his hand away. "It's not like I'm sick either. I just had a bad morning." He held her. pointing the fork at her mouth.

"I don't care. I want to feed you myself. So. say ah." She gave in and opened her mouth. He put the food in her mouth. "See. Was that hard." He asked.

"No, but really you don't have to treat me like this." Hinata said as he kept feeding her. "You should really go to work. I'm pretty sure they're lost without you. You're the one that keeps things organized." She said.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone. So, stop bringing it up." He said more so ordering her to do it. "Now, why couldn't I kill that bastard who made you cry?"

"Because then you'd go to jail." She said. "And I would hate myself because it would be my fault." She said and pecked him on the lips and smiled. he dropped the fork and tackled her to the bed. spewing the food on the ground from the sudden movement. He began kissing her. "Gaara wait." She said.

"I can't." He continued kissing her. He started undressing her. "This is your fault. You turned me on."

* * *

She sat up on the bed. Gaara had fallen sleep. their clothes were all over the bedroom. She sighed. She hadn't expected Gaara to have such a perverted side to him or any other side at that matter she laughed thinking about the first day that they met. She heard Gaara's cell phone ring from his pants that were on the bed. She shock Gaara.

"Gaara, your phone is ringing." She said.

"Pick it up for me." He said half asleep. "Tell them I won't be coming back." He said.

"Alright." She dug through the his pocket and found his phone. Gaara fell back to sleep.

"Hello, Gaara said to tell you that he wasn't going to be coming back." He said.

"Hi Hinata what a pleasant surprise." A male voice said. "So that's where you've been hiding."

"Neji." She said shaking with fear.

"Yes," She hung up the jumped back dropping the phone and waking Gaara.

"What is it?" Hinata began crying.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" He picked her up. and put her on his lap embracing her. "Who was on the phone?" he stroking her hair.

"He...he kn...knows wh...where I...I am." Gaara held her.

"Was that Neji?" He asked. She shock her head. "Don't worry. he won't come near you." He rocked her back and forth. "you're with me, nothing bad will happen to you." He kissed her head.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to put on the alarm. Once it's on nothing can get in or out. You'll be safe." He said picking up his keys.

"Alright, Gaara." She said. He gazed at her. She was only wearing one of his shirt which he thought was pretty sexy.

"I'm leaving now, If anything happens call me. I'll be here right away."

"Alright, but I thought you weren't going to work today."

"Well if Neji called he's going to do something. so i need to make sure everything's okay. I'll see you tomorrow night." He kissed her. "Alright Until tomorrow."

"Bye." She said. He left. She went into the living room to watch T.V. She sat down on the couch and turned it on. She stared at the T.V. She hadn't noticed but the house was kind of creepy when she was in it alone. like something was going to come out and attack her luckily she knew that wouldn't happened. She thought about what would happen if Neji got a hold of her. The thought f it scared the hell out of it. She slowly dozed off on the thought.

_"No Neji" She yelled as Neji put his wait on top of her._

_"But I want to feel good. Only you can do that." He kissed her. "Don't you want me to feel good?" He lifted up her skirt removing her panties. He took out his erect member._

_"Stop!" He put a pill in her mouth. She stopped moving. He had drugged her. She couldn't talk or move. Just watch fell as he did what he wished. _

She woke up. She felt a hand on her shoulder. waking her up.

"Gaara, what are you doing home?" She got up. it was dark in the room. someone had turned off the T.V. "I wasn't expecting you to be back." She rubbed her eyes. She turned to see not gaara but her worst nightmare. "Neji?" She began to shake.

"Surprised to see me." He said. She backed up.

"Stay away from me!" she felt arms grab her and pick her up. It was one of his body guards. He put her his shoulder.

"Time for us to go."

"Let go of me!" she began kicking and punching the man's but. Neji put cloth over her face. it smelled like chloroform she found herself quick losing consciousness.

"Alright give her to me. the man gave her to Neji and he carried her away."

* * *

Done!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

The eleventh chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review afterwards!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 11

Gaara heard his phone ring. He wondered if it was Hinata. He called the house a few times but he hadn't gotten her. He picked up.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey, Is this Gaara?" The voice was a female's but not Hinata's.

"And this is?" He asked.

"Ino, Hinata's friend." He felt worry rush over him.

"Did something happen? Is Hinata okay?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know. She's hasn't shown up. I was calling to see where she was."

"What do you mean? She should be at work."

"Well it's 10:23 and she's not here. Maybe she at you house." Ino said.

"No, She won't pick up the phone when I call." Gaara said.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Ino asked sounding really worried now.

"No, I'll call again and check on her."

"Yeah. If she shows up I'll call you. bye." He hung up the phone and dialed his house number hoping Hinata would answer. there was answer

"Hello."

"Hinata?" He said wondering if it was her.

"No, Is this master Gaara?" It was one of his maids.

"Yes, is my lady friend there?" he asked

"No, She not." The woman said. Gaara was getting a little more worried.

"How long has she been gone?" Gaara asked again.

"She wasn't here when the first maid came which was about 6:30. She said when She came the door was unlocked. So maybe she left." Gaara got up and grabbed his coat.

"If She shows up there you or someone else call me."

"Yes sir." Gaara hung up the phone. Where could she be, She wasn't at home and She wasn't at work. where else would she go. If she were go somewhere else she would've told in and said she was going to be late but she didn't even do that. No one could have possibly gotten into the house, could they.

_Hinata where the hell are you?

* * *

_Hinata woke up in a bedroom. It was familiar to her. She got up to see she was in a beautiful white kimono with beautiful pink flowers on the design. Her hair done in a beautiful way. Then she recognized the room. It was hers. She heard the door open.

"Sister!" A girl ran and hugged Hinata.

"Hanabi?" Hanabi squeezed her sister.

"Where have you been? I thought you were dead." Hinata hugged her shaking.

"Hanabi, Who brought me here?" She asked. Hanabi got a little scared.

"Brother Neji." Hanabi said scared. She knew that shake in Hanabi's voice. Neji had made her his new play thing. She hugged her sister.

"We've got to get out here, Hanabi." Her sister looked at her with horrified eyes.

"We can't! Brother Neji will get angry! He'll Kill us!" Hanabi said.

"Don't you want to be a normal teenager?" Hinata asked. "Don't you want him to stop touching him?" Hanabi stopped hugging her and knelt on the bed looking at the in shame. She hesitated to answer.

"I don't want to make brother unhappy." Hinata looked at her sister and almost cried. Neji had brainwashed her sister they way they tried to brain wash her. Neji had scared her sister half to death she probably wouldn't do a thing without his permission.

"Beautiful." Neji clapped as he walked in Hinata grabbed her sister protectively but shock. "That is how you'll be after a couple of weeks here."

"Gaara will come for me." She said a little scared. "I know he will and I'm taking Hanabi with me."

"You will do nothing of the sort. It's bad enough one of you has gone against Hyuga principles." She heard a voice.

"Father?" She said seeing Hiashi's face. His gaze was menacing.

"Father, I told you I'd get her." Neji said. Hiashi brought His hand across Neji's face.

"That's for taking to long." Neji held his cheek.

"I apologize father."

"Hinata, what were you thinking when you ran from here?" Her father asked.

"I needed to get away." She said shivering.

"Have you got it out of your system? This Idea of running away?"

"Never. Gaara will come for me." Hiashi face showed anger.

"He'll never making to the front gate! If he attempts to come I'll have him killed!" Hiashi yelled. "You will never leave here Subaki! You'll die first!" Hinata looked at him. why did he just call her by her mother's name. he mother had been dead for 12 years now. "Neji,you are not to touch her til' after the wedding and give her a phone, let her call who ever wants, she'll never leave." Hiashi walked out the room. Neji handed her his cell phone.

"Hanabi, go to my room. I'll meet you there." Hanabi got up from her sister bed and walked out the room and closed the door behind her. "Hinata, I told you I always get what I want." He said. "I'll have you as a wife and you're sister as a mistress. how does that sound?" then He walked out. She dial Gaara's number.

"Neji, you bastard! Did you take her?!" She heard Gaara's voice.

"Gaara?" She said. obviously he found out she was gone.

"Hinata, Why are you calling from Neji's phone?" He asked.

"He has me at the Hyuga main estate."

"I'm coming to get you!" She cried.

"No, don't come for me." She said not wanting him to die.

"Why?!" She had to lie or she knew he would come after her any way.

"Because Neji and I are going to get married." She said trying to stop the tears. "I love him. so, don't worry about me anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," She pause as tears left her eyes. "Good bye Gaara." She hung up.

* * *

"Hinata!" He yelled into his phone. He threw it at the car door and turned his car towards the Hyuga residence. He needed her to tell him she didn't love him in person. He couldn't believe her over a phone call. They must have threatened her. He was going to find out one way or another what they did to her.

* * *

Hinata ate with her three family members against her will. The table was quiet. Neji was across the table from her which was making her nervous. She knew that Her father said that he couldn't touch her but it still made her nervous. Hanabi looked like she was in excruciating pain. Neji had slept with her before they ate. She felt sorry for Hanabi. Her father ate quietly.

"Hanabi sit up in your you're chair." Hiashi ordered. Hanabi struggled to sit up but did. Hinata felt sorry for her. a guard came rushing in.

"Sir, there's a man man out side he's beating up all the guards. It's Subaku Gaara. what should we do?"

"Kill him." Hiashi said heartlessly. Hinata face was full of shock she needed to save him some how.

"No, wait." the guard stopped as Hinata stood up. "Father, he's a executive. if you kill him, people are sure to look. Let me talk to him. I'll get him to leave. I promise." Hiashi looked at her and turned.

"Fine." Hiashi said. "You," He said to the guard. "Show him to a visiting room."

"Right away sir!" he bowed and ran out the room.

"Hinata go meet him." she bowed.

"Yes sir." She said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Gaara waited in the room where he had been directed to go into. He heard the door open and saw Hinata walk in.

"Hinata!" He got up and hugged her but she didn't hugged him back. "Hinata what's wrong?"

"I thought I told you not to come here." She said cruelly. She had to act this way or her father wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"I wanted you to tell me that you didn't love me to my face." He said about to kiss her but she put her finger to his lips.

"Leave now." She ordered. _it's for his own good._ She thought to herself.

"What are you saying?"

"I never want to see you again." She felt her heart break as she said it.

"You don't mean that." He said; anger building on his face.

"Get out and never come back." She said hold back tears. He pulled her tightly to his person and kissed her passionately. She push away. "Help! Somebody Help!" Gaara let go. His face went back to a emotionless look.

"Fine." He said. the guards walked in but he pushed passed them.

"Mistress, do you need anything?" One of the guards said

"No, just leave me alone for awhile." She said quietly. He closed the door behind him. She began crying. _he'll be safe now. Unhappy but safe. I love him so much I needed to hurt him in order to save him. Bye Gaara.

* * *

_

_She just like everyone else. She did exactly what he said. She broke my heart. I loved her! I did every thing to please her and she broke my heart! She did it so heartlessly! I still love her after all that. I want her but I can't help but love her. I know she was lying to me but why? She knows I'll protect her from anything. but is every thing not enough. Why would she possible lie to me. Has she stopped trusting me?

* * *

_Hinata lied awake in her bed regretting what she had done. I clutched her pillow crying into it. why had she done what she done. She heard her door open.

"Sister, are you awake?" She heard Hanabi's voice.

"Yes," she wiped her eyes. "What's wrong?" She saw her face.

"I know how we can escape."

* * *

how's that for a twist. anyway hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

The twelfth chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review afterwards!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 12

Hinata walked out the room and followed her sister. He sister had told her that there was on place that the guard never were. That was her mother's old room. everyone but Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi were allowed in near it. She said that they could get through the vents and escape through the back but they had to be quiet. What was with Hanabi sudden change. they got to their mother's room. they opened the door and walked in. Hanabi was about to get on the bed to get in the vents but Hinata stopped her.

"Hanabi why do you want to get away tonight?" Hinata whispered just in case someone walked by.

"Because I don't want to stay her any longer." Hanabi whispered back. "Neji isn't allowed to touch you so he takes it out on me." Hinata understood.

"Go on hanabi. I'm right behind you." Her sister climbed in and Hinata followed after her the quietly crept through the vents. Hanabi must tried to escape before because she knew exactly were to go. When She ran the first time. She considered bring Hanabi but it was Her age that was the problem. If she took Her with her Hiashi would have found them in the course of a week but now She could make sure Hanabi got out. the got to another vent..

"Okay, we go through here and we're out side. we just have to run." Hanabi whispered.

"I'll go first and make sure that everything's clear." Hanabi let her through. Hinata got out and they were right out side the walls of the Hyuga residence. Hinata tapped lightle on the vent to que Hanabi who soon followed. they free. they began running.

"Where are we going to go?" Hanabi asked as they ran. Hinata thought.

"I know the perfect place."

* * *

"Do you not know what time it is?" Ino opened the door. She almost squealed with joy at the face of her best friend and hugged her. "Hinata, what are you doing here? and who's this?" Hinata said looking at Hanabi.

"Ino, we need a place to stay." Ino looked at Hanabi yet again.

"Why not at you're boyfriends house?" Hinata almost cried.

"Ino, I think I should tell you why I ran away from home." She said.

"Fine, Come in you guys got the floor." Hinata walked in.

* * *

Hanabi had fallen asleep on the floor. Ino sat in shock at the kitchen table.

"So, you're an heiress to a huge fortune?" Hinata shock her head yes. "And you ran away because you were being raped." Hinata shock her head again."and you were captured at Gaara's place and then you scared again with you younger sister?" Hinata shock her head yet again.

"And that's not the worst part. When I was there Gaara can to the estate and my father almost killed him so I had to basically tell him I didn't love him anymore. which isn't true. that's why I did it."

"You should call him and set things right. He loves you." Ino said smiling.

"I can't he's probably still angry at me. for being so cruel." Hinata said about to cry.

"Fine don't call him. You owe me one. You're working tomorrow. Kunerai is so pissed that you haven't shown up in 2 days she needs you there since tomorrow is my day off." Hinata hugged Ino.

"Thank you Ino." Ino got up and went to bed. Hinata laid next to her sister on the floor. She knew that the Hyuga would be searching for them since both the of the Hyuga heiresses were now missing. at least they had until morning before they started looking.

* * *

Ino walked into the big Subaku building holding her two children's hands in her.

"Mommy, why are we here?" little Sota asked.

"We're doing Ms. Hinata a favor." She got to the main desk. "Hi, I'm looking for Subaku Gaara. Is he in today?" the woman at the front desk gave her a menacing look.

"Yes, He's on the top floor. the elevators right there." Ino bowed and toke her two children to elevator and went up. When she got to the top floor She was immediately near Gaara's office. She put her kids in seats out side the office and directed them to stay put. She went his office and saw him. He leaned back in his chair reading a document.

"Mr. Subaku," She said. He diverted his attention from the documents to her.

"Ino, right?" Gaara said lifelessly. "Did you come here looking for Hinata?"

"No, She's staying with me at my apartment." Gaara looked still lifeless. "She came after she got away from the Hyuga residence." He still said nothing. "Aren't you the least bit glad that she's okay now?"

"She forfeited the right to have me worry when She told me to leave the residence." He said looking back at the document.

"Do you even know why she did that?" Ino asked getting a little frustrated with him. "She did it because if she didn't her father was going to kill..."

"Her, I know but I thought she knew I would protect her from anything." Gaara said cutting her off.

"No, She did it to protect you. Her father was going to kill you if you toke Hinata from there. She couldn't bare the thought that you might die and it would be all her fault." Gaara looked at her. "I bet you didn't figure that. She loves you so much that she would give up her freedom to keep you safe. and you're to dense to even figure that." Gaara looked at her in realization. Though he hated it Ino had been right.

"So what do you want from me?" Gaara asked.

"I want you to go to her and protect her and take in her and her sister." Ino said.

"Her sister?" Gaara asked.

"Yea. Hanabi. Hinata and her escaped to together." Gaara looked at her.

"If I'm right her sister should be pregnant right." Gaara said. "Get Hinata and Hanabi to my house right now. The Hyuga family will find them. They won't let a new born Hyuga get away." Gaara got up and got his coat. "Where's Hinata and Hanabi? I drive and get them. come on."

* * *

Hinata was on her break. She was pretty sure Kunerai wanted her head for missing so much work. sat down at one of the booth's alone. Sasuke stared angrily at her. He probably thought that She missed work because she was fooling around with one of the rich executives.

"Hinata." Ino called from the door.

"Ino, what are you doing here? you have today off." Ino ran to her.

"We need to go now. Gaara said that they'll find you soon." Hinata paused. Ino pulled her towards the exit. but Hinata stopped when she saw Gaara standing outside his car.

"He hates me." Hinata said horrified to get any closer.

"Don't do this now. We need to get you're sister from my place. She's in the most danger." Ino said and pulled Hinata the get in the car. Gaara looked at her with an unsure face.

"Hi." He said not want to look at her.

"Hi." She said before Ino pushed her into the passengers seat and Ino got in the back. this was going to be a really awkward drive.

* * *

"Hanabi," Hinata rushed into the door to see her sister eating. She grabbed her hand. "We need to go now. This apartment is no longer safe." Hanabi listened and quickly went with her sister to Gaara's car. Hanabi squeezed in the back of the car and Hinata got in the front and Gaara took off to his house.

* * *

"Make yourself at home." Gaara said as he retreated to living room. Ino looked around in awe. the place was huge. like a five star hotel. She took her kids by the hands.

"Hinata where's your room. We'll just stay there until you finish talking with Gaara." Ino said. Hinata pointed up the stairs.

"Up the stair. first door on you're right." Hanabi was about to follow when Hinata grabbed her arm She pulled her towards the door. "When did you plan to tell me you were pregnant?" Hinata asked. Hanabi looked at the ground in shame.

"I knew that if I told you, You would've never come with me when we were escaping." Hanabi said.

"I would have made sure that they would never find us first. But I would've told you to wait until the they had enough time to get away for good. This isn't something you leave out."

"I understand sister." Hanabi said but Hinata wasn't mad she was just worried. "Do you think they're going to find us?" she asked.

"Yes, but Gaara will protect us. Nothing will happen to you or the baby." Hanabi looked at her in worry.

"What about you?" Hanabi asked. Hinata frowned.

"If it comes to it I will let them take me instead of you." Hanabi hugged her sister. "Don't worry, Neji will never touch you again. I promise." Hinata said. "Now go up stair and sleep. you need plenty of rest.

"Yes sister." Hanabi walked up the stairs. Hinata watched her til' she got to the top of the stair and began shaking because she knew she was going to have to talk to Gaara. She suck in a hug breathe and walked to the living room where he sat reading. This felt like the time they confessed to each other except she was a little more horrified.

"Gaara can we talk." He kept looking at the book.

"Sure, what is it that you could possibly want to talk about?" He said sarcastically. "Could it be how you tried to rip my heart from my chest." He continued. "Or is it how you lied to me and said that you loved the bastard Neji." He was obviously angry.

"I'm sorry Gaara." She said.

"You should have told me that they were going to kill me. I still would've saved you."

"That's the thing. I didn't want you to die." She said trying to sustain from crying. "I don't know what I would do if I found out that you were dead and it was my fault. I would be able to leave with myself." She said. "I didn't want you to end up like the man my mother loved. He died trying to save her. and my father had him killed. my mother was so messed up about it she hung herself in her bedroom." Gaara looked at her finally for the first time. "I didn't want us to end up like that." Hinata began to cry. Gaara got up and hugged her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I was just a little pissed that you lied to me. I thought you had stopped trusting me." He said.

"I could never stop trusting you." Tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you to much." He kissed her this time glad that She didn't resist him. He let her go.

"You know that Ino has to stay here, right?" He said changing the subject.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because if Neji has a feeling She knows to much. He will kill her." Hinata agreed.

"Fine they can sleep my my room. I want sleep with you in your room." She said he put his arms around her waist.

"I like that Idea." He said.

* * *

Neji sat angrily in his room.

"That stupid whore!" He threw a bottle of wine at the wall. "When I get my hands on her I'll make sure that she'll never walk again. Hinata you're mine."

* * *

Done!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!!!! Please review if you like it hate it, just review.


	13. Chapter 13

The thirteenth chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 13

Hinata woke up with Gaara next to her. He had insisted that they "Make up" the proper way. She was exhausted. As happy as she was that they had made up. She wished that he didn't act like such a pervert. She got up and sighed. She had to stay cooped up in the house. She had to quit her job as well. If she left the house there was a risk that her family would find her. Gaara ha decided that he would do his work from the house just to make sure She and her sister were alright. It was 8:00 Ino must have already left for work. Hinata had shown her to the bus stop the night before with Gaara's supervision of course. She was surprised that Gaara was still sleeping. He had been content on having her 3 times before he fell asleep. she lied back down and snuggled up to him. His arms embrace her on impulse even though he was asleep. She looked up at him. She notice that in his sleep Gaara look pretty sexy. It made her blush to look at him. His blood red hair dangled in his face. The dark circle around his eye faded. His muscular chest chest rising and falling on hers. His strong arms never releasing her. He was perfect for her. She closed her eyes and began visualizing a life with Gaara. It was perfect.

"You awake?" She opened her eyes to Gaara staring at her.

"Yes," She answered with a smile and touched her finger to his cheek. "You should be working right now?" She asked playfully.

"I am working." He said.

"On what?" She asked.

"On making babies." She blushed. She hadn't been expecting that response from him. She looked at him to see if he was kidding but he wasn't.

"Why are you saying this now?" She said with her face still red. "And why?"

"I need someone to give the company to when I retire. And I want them now." He said. "Don't you want to have my children, Hinata?" He said squeezing her tight. Hinata blushed violently.

"How many do you want exactly?" She asked nervously scared to hear the answer.

"Five or more." Hinata blushed even harder.

"Why so many? what about 2 or 3? that sounds reasonable." Gaara his lips closer to hers but didn't kiss her.

"But I want 5. let's start making them now. this is the fun part." she pushed him away.

"Wait we're not even married. Don't you think that should come first?" He looked at her.

"Are you say that if i ask you, you will marry me?" She looked away from him with a completely red face.

"I don't know. Maybe." He released her and got up from the bed. She wondered if she had said something was wrong. He looked through one of the draws searching for something. She sat up on the bed. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out. he hid it so she couldn't see it. He got down on one knee beside the bed and took one his hands from behind his back and held her hand.

"Hinata Hyuga, from the moment i saw you my heart knew you were the one. every moment, I want to be near you. every time I open my eyes to see a new day I want to see you. Ever time I embrace you I never want to let you go. I can't imagine a world without you. so Hinata Hyuga," He took out a box with a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" Her eyes filled with amazement. how long had she been planning this? the ring was golden with tiny pink diamonds around it and a white on the top and his speech was said as if it had been planed before hand. He blushed as he waited for her answer. there was only one thing she could say.

"Yes. of course I'll marry you." She hugged him. "Nothing would make me happier." He looked overjoyed as he kissed her.

"You said yes!" He smiled. "You said yes!" He lifted her off the bed and swung her around and then hugged her.

"Gaara I think we should really get a bath." She said kinda ruining the moment. He looked at her with a weird look.

"I ask you to marry you and you're thinking about a bath?" He asked.

"I just hate smelling myself." She said. He laughed.

"Fine we'll take one together." He said carrying her bridal style to the bathroom conveniently place in the room.

* * *

Hinata sat with her sister on the living room playing a game of poker.

"Where did you sleep last night?" Hanabi asked.

"Gaara's room." Hinata said her pinks turned a light pink.

"So you're seeing him?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"Yes I am." She said trying to keep a straight face. "Let's not talk about me? How did you sleep?" Hinata asked. put down a full house (A/N: for those who think like me, not a real house).

"Fine but me back is hurting a little." Hanabi beat her out with a royal flush. Hinata frowned.

"Let's not play anymore. You keep winning." Hinata said.

"Alright." the sat on the couch and began watching T.V. "So, Why are you attracted to Gaara." Hinata had forgotten how blunt her sister could be. She fiddled with her fingers.

"He's sweet, protective, attractive, caring, lovable, bold, and if I could on for hours about how great he is. I wish I could show he I little more how great he is."

"Why don't you cook for him?" Hanabi asked.

"I want to do something special for him not kill him." Hinata said.

"Make him something?"

"I have like zero artistic ability

"Why don't you sing to him?" Hanabi asked. "You have a beautiful voice. I'm sure he'll love it."

"I'm not sure. Father never liked my singing." Hinata said.

"Father probably didn't like because you sound like mom and besides father's not here right now." Hanabi said. "I always loved your voice." Hanabi looked disappointed. Hinata thought about how Hanabi life had been ruined by Neji. She was carrying his baby.

"I'm sorry Hanabi. If I would've stayed Neji wouldn't have gotten you pregnant." Hanabi looked at her with a weird face.

"It's not Neji's child." She said, Hinata looked at her in shock. If it wasn't Neji's then who's was it?

"Who's the father then?"

"One of the body guards." Hanabi said in shame. "I love him." She said with a tiny smile on her face.

"How did you guys get together to be in that kind of relationship."

"there was an mishap at the house and father sent me to his house so that he could protect me. I was there for a week. we slept together every night." Hinata looked at her 16 year old sister. She had been brave enough to sleep with a man other than Neji.

"Does Neji know?" She asked.

"No, He thinks it's his and I told him it was. Neji would've had Mitsuke killed and I don't want to see him dead." Hanabi and her her were much alike. They don't do anything to not let their loved one die.

"Does Mitsuke know?" Hinata asked.

"No, I couldn't risk him knowing. So I didn't tell him it was his." Hinata felt sorry for her." Hanabi began crying. " he's my baby's father and he can never know." Hinata hugged her sister. putting her chest and stroking her head.

"Don't worry Hana-chan. It's alright. let it out." Her sister cried harder. Gaara walked in Carrying Ino's sleeping children in each arm. He saw the to girls on the couch but didn't say anything. Hinata looked at giving him a what-do-need-this-isn't-a-good-time look. Gaara looked back at her showing the children and looking at her with a where-do-i-put-them look. they were talking with there eyes. Hinata pointed at the other couch. Gaara did as directed and put them on the couch and covered them with the blanket behind them and walked out.

* * *

"Gaara," She went to his study. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, What's wrong?" She walked over to him a sat on his lap.

"It's my sister." Hinata started off. "Do you think you can get a Hyuga body Guard to work for you?" Gaara looked at her in a weird way.

"Do I look like I need a body guard?" He asked.

"Of course not. It's for my sister. The guard is the man she's in love with and the Father to her child. His name is Mitsuke." Gaara looked her.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." He seemed almost to ignoring her he must have been working on something very important.

"Thanks Gaara." She kissed him on the cheek and walked off. She had been surprised he found a kiss on the cheek sufficient enough.

"Hinata." She turned around to see him gazing at her."I love you." She smiled

"I love you too." she walked out of the study as he got back to work.

* * *

"You two are getting married?!" Ino asked. Hinata shock her head yes. "Oh my gosh, that's awesome!" she said. "It's going to be so awesome. I can see you two now. you giving into his every whim. him getting you expensive jewelry. and a little red head running around." Hinata blushed.

"He wants me to have at least 5 children." Ino laughed.

"Then I guess you better get started."

"That what he said." Hinata said.

"I guess he really wants those kids." Ino laughed. They heard the door bell ring. Hinata got up to go to the door. When she got there Hinata opened it. A tall man in a black suit stood at the door he couln't be more then 19.

"Can I help you?" Hinata asked.

"I was called about a position that's recently opened." Hinata looked at him in curiosity.

"Mitsuke?" She heard her sister voice as her sister came down the steps. So this was the man she was in love with. Hanabi ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. "You're here!" Hanabi began crying in his chest.

"Hanabi, They said you escaped. I've been looking for you everywhere." He kissed her passionately. Hanabi stopped him.

"There's something I need to tell you." Hanabi said. Hinata backed up to let them have there little love scene.

"What is it?" He asked worried.

"You know I pregnant." She said.

"I don't care if it's Neji's I'll take care of it anyways." He said with a seriously.

"It's not Neji's. It's yours." She said. He looked overjoyed and he kissed her again. Hinata couldn't help but cut into there conversation.

"Why are you looking for another job? is there something wrong with the Hyuga." Mitsuke looked at Hinata.

"Yeah, someone's been buying out the company. They're going bankrupt. I'm not the only one looking for a new job a bunch of us are looking for new jobs." He said. they were going bankrupt who could possibly be buying them out. then Hinata opened in realization. that what was Gaara was doing. He was buying them out. He must have been doing it so that they would have no power to stop the marriage. That's what he was up to. Gaara was driving them to bankruptcy. He was making sure that Her and her sister were going to be safe. She ran up the stair and to his study were he was picking up a book to read. He turned to her as she ran into his arms. and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"What was that for? not that I'm complaining." He said putting his arms around her waist.

"You're the best fiancee a girl can ask for." She said kissing him again.

* * *

Next chapter will be the last. Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!! review.


	14. Chapter 14

The fourteenth and last chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 14

"Do you really have to go?" Hinata asked as Gaara got dress.

"Yeah. I have to go to this meeting it can't be helped." She sat in the bed disappointed. He pecked her on the lips. "Believe me if I could I'd stay in bed with you until tomorrow but I can't." Gaara kissed her four head. "I'll be back in four hours. be good." He said treat her like a child joking a bit.

"Alright."

* * *

"Mr. Subaku, I nice to finally meet the bastard who tearing my family apart." Hiashi said his guards behind him. Gaara sat calmly in his chair. holding a document lean back in his chair. "Then you buy out my company! Do you want to ruin me?" He asked sit down.

"I am going to offer you, you're company back and I only want one thing in return." Gaara said.

"What exactly is that?" Hiashi asked.

"I want your daughter to have the freedom to do what they wish including marry who they wish and reject taking control of the company." Gaara said. "If you sign this you'll have your company."

"Neji Informed me that you've been sleeping with my daughter. Is that true?" Hiashi asked.

"I don't see how that's important." Gaara said. "I love your daughter and she loves me back, that's why I intend on marrying her." Hiashi laughed.

"You love that whore. She is a tomb in which may kings have laid." He said laughing hard. "What makes you think that she will gives her heart to you? She is her mother's child after all." Hiashi said.

"I know she loves me because I know her than you ever will." Gaara said. "Now sign here." Gaara said handing him a pen. Hiashi grabbed it.

"What ever you want." Hiashi signed it.

"Alright If this contract is broken in anyway all you're company goes to me." Hiashi got up.

"Alright, I understand. He walked out. come on." he said to his guards. Gaara smiled in victory. His Hinata would finally be safe from her worst fear. She would finally be his and his alone.

* * *

"I love you more." Hanabi said with her arms around Mitsuke.

"No, I love you more." Hinata looked at them hoping that her Gaara didn't act like that. She was finishing chocolate dipped strawberries. It tasted so good.

"Sister, you haven't stopped eating since this morning." Hanabi said as Hinata took a bag of chips from the cabinets.

"I've just been so hungry." she said. "You have almost been eating as much as I do." Hanabi said.

"I've been really craving chocolate and potato chips. it's really weird, I usually don't eat junk food." Hinata said opening the potato chip bag. She began stuffing her face. "On top of that, I'm so hungry. If I keep eating like this I know I'll get fat but I can't stop eating." Hinata said.

"Gaara will still love you if you get fat." Hanabi giggled Hinata frowned.

"Don't encourage me. I've never eaten this much." Hinata said still stuffing her face.

"Sorry, I'm just glad to see someone eat almost as much as I do." Hanabi said still hugging Mitsuke. Hinata thoughts lingered on the thoughts of eating as much as her pregnant sister. Well at least Hanabi had a reason for eating so much. She put the bag of chips down as she heard a weird growl coming from her stomach. She raced to the bathroom and vomited. Hanabi came in and knelt beside her vomiting sister. patting her on the back.

"I think I ate too much to fast." Hinata when her vomiting had seemed to come to an end. Hanabi looked worried.

"I don't think that you ate to much. I think it's something else." Hanabi said. Hinata got the vomiting sensation and again vomited.

"What do you think it is?" Hinata said as Hanabi grabbed her long hair in a ponytail just in case she vomited again.

"You might be...pregnant." Hinata laughed at little. "What!? you're showing symptoms. You're vomiting. your craving things you don't usually eat and if I had to guess, I'd say you're breast got bigger." Hinata began thinking how all that was true.

"I can't be I mean I've always been careful." She began thinking. She had last taken birth control the day Gaara saved her. Gaara didn't use a condom either. So they had been have unprotected sex. She blushed at the thought. She could very well be pregnant. but they had only started having sex three weeks ago could see really be showing signs this early. "On second thought I could be."

"There's no could be. You are." Hanabi sound like an old woman they way She was speaking. Hinata got up and wash out her mouth.

"I've got to tell Gaara."

"Yeah, you should, he'll be happy to find out that He's going to be a father."

"Yeah he should." Hinata smiled.

* * *

"Gaara! You're home!" She instantly flung herself into his arm as he clothes the door to the bedroom. He kissed her.

"You and you're sister can finally leave the house." He said holding her close. "I had you're Father sign a contract that states in the case that He or anyone of the Hyuga clan harasses you or you're sister in a why that displease you then there whole company go to me." He said. "We're free you get married." She smiled.

"that's great news." She said.

"I know. Don't I deserve something for what I did?" He began unbuttoning her shirt. she blushed.

"Ye...ah m...more gr...great n...news." She stuttered as he nibbled at her ear. "I..I mig...ht b...be pre...pregnant." He stopped and brought his eyes to hers.

"You might be what?" He said making sure he didn't hear her wrong.

"Pregnant." She said blushing.

"You mean, I might become a father." He blushed a little harder than she did. "That I may have put a baby in you."

"You don't have you make it sound so perverted." Hinata said. Gaara smiled and hugged her tight lifting her from the ground.

"I might be a father." He said over joyed. "Yes! He have to confirm whether you are or not right away." He said looking somewhat serious. Hinata smiled. For one in her 22 years of life she was truly happy. She looked up at the man that had given her a reason to live. she kissed him happy that she would spend the rest of her life with him.

* * *

_Five years later_

"Sotaro, Mizuki! come back here you have to dry yourselves off!" Hinata chases the two running naked boys through the house struggling to keep up with them. they ran into the room where Gaara was putting a baby girl to bed. they hid behind their dad.

"What's going on?" Gaara said. as Hinata came in the room.

"We were playing tag." the older of the boys, Sotaro, said enthusiastically. "Mommy's it." Hinata looked extinguished. "And daddy's base." Gaara laughed as he put the sleeping girl under the sheets. He picked the to boys up.

"Stop picking on you're mother. You guys won the game know let her dry you off." Hinata handed Gaara the towel angrily.

"You dry them off and put them to bed." She said and walked out of the room. "You're the one who taught them that game."

"You guys got your mommy mad at me." Gaara said playfully to his two red headed boys. it had been five years since the had met and everyone had moved on. Gaara and Hinata had three beautiful children and had been married for four years now. Hanabi and Mitsuke had gotten married and moved into an apartment with they're four year old girl. Ino's kid's father had found her at work one day and apologized for leaving her with two kids all alone and told her how he wanted to be a part of their lives. a year later they were Hyuga family had been taken to jail for a bunch of felonies and would be there for awhile which met Hinata got company rights which she immediately handed over to Gaara making Subaku corporation the richest in the nation.

"We're sowry!" the younger one said trying to pronounce his words.

"Let's get you two to bed."

"Yes daddy."

****

Gaara got into the bath after he finally got the boys to sleep. He slipped into the hot water feeling relaxed. He heard the door open. turned to see his wife. She blushed and turned around.

"I'll comeback later." She said blushing.

"Wait, Come take a bath with me." he said out stretching his hand towards her. She turned and gave him a angry look. "Aww! Are you still mad at me? You know boys will be boys." He said. "Come on. You can't stay mad at me forever. You love me don't you?"

"Of course I do. I'm just mad that you taught them to run after they get out of the bath." She said.

"I'm sorry. It just seemed funny at the time." She walked over to him and splashed a little water in his face.

"And that seemed funny at the time." Gaara laughed and wiped his face.

"Okay, I deserved that. now get in." He said. She gave in and got in sitting between his legs. he hugged her to his chest. "You know I love you right."

"Of course I do. You tell me every time you get a chance." She looking down at the water.

"And I'll keep telling you everyday forever." He said and began kissing her neck she could fell his erection on her back she blushed. He began fondling her breast a kissing her shoulders leaving me little red marks behind.

"Ah...not today." She said but Gaara continued. He brought on his hand to between her leg enter her with two of his fingers. She threw her head back in pleasure. Gaara seemed pleased with her reaction. "Ga...ara n...not to...day." She panted. Again Gaara ignored her continuing. he messaged her nipples. "Ah!Uh! Stop!" She yelled and he did.

"You made stop, why exactly?" He asked still a little sexually frustrated.

"Because, I'm not in the mood."

"Why aren't you in the mood?" Gaara asked.

"Because," She said. "The doctor says you fourth Child is on the way." He smiled.

"Yes." he hugged. their life had become happy and perfect. just like she had always wanted.

A happy Life with Gaara

* * *

Finished. I hope you liked the story. I not even sure if some of you liked it but any way. Review!!!!!!!!!!!! read some of of my other stories. I think you'll enjoy them. ttfn.

REVIEW! Tell me what you think!

Bye


	15. Questions

Unanswered Question

Okay there where some questions that were left unanswered. Such as How did Neji get into the Alarmed house and what felonies did the Hyuga's go to jail for. so I intend to clear some things up.

How did Neji get in the House?

-He had one of his people temparily disarm the alarm system and then just had to walk in and get her.

What did the Hyuga's go in for?

-Human trafficking

-Murder

-Kidnap

-fraud

-rape

-Theft

What happened to the guys that raped Hinata ad the beginning of the story?

-The leader is in jail.

-The other two died in a gang war.

What Happened to the money that was stolen?

-Hinata never got it back but the people who stole it were caught and the money donated to charity.

Why Hinata went to prositution?

-She felt that the only thing she was good at was letting men use her like a toy.

Why I made Gaara perverted?

-Simple, I thought it'd be funny

How many kids do Hinata and Gaara have?

-Seven. 4 boys and 3 girls

Who's the father of Ino's children?

-Shikamaru of course!

Will there be a sequel?

-most likely not.

What do I do If I have a question?

-Put it in a review and I'll be sure to add it to this list.

* * *

Hope I answered most of you're questions. thx for reading more story. and love you guys. and if you get a chances check out my other stories.


End file.
